An Impossible Mission
by grey-zebra
Summary: Amelia Walker is heartbroken and survives the pain by focusing on protecting Sternbild as a hero. She shuts out her family who want to help. Kotetsu sees how her isolation is getting in the way. He makes it his mission to help her rebuild her trust in others. She's grateful, but Amelia refuses to rely on anyone. After all, this mission is impossible... Kotetsu x OC & Barnaby x OC
1. Chapter 1

Grabbing his bottled water, Barnaby gulped down the icy water like a man who'd crossed a desert. It felt like heaven going down, and because he was close to overheating, he poured the last amount of liquid onto his sweaty chest.

Kotetsu, the Asian in his mid thirties, offered him a friendly smile. "Taking a break? You know she'll see it as a victory on her end."

Barnaby stood there appraising Amelia Walker, currently running a marathon on the treadmill with flushed cheeks. She was a perfect example of imperfection-ism; she's slovenly, selfish and lazy. From that fiery-red hair tied in a clumsy bun, to the vivid shade of dark ocean-blue eyes, highlighted by lush, black lashes, down to her legs ending in worn out sport shoes she was everything short of attractive—at least, in his opinion.

"You will collapse if you continue this ridiculous attitude, Walker."

Amelia snorted in defiance.

"Whatever," she huffed and puffed. "Just get off my back, Mr. Gracious, I know what I'm doing."

"There's no sense telling a kid to stop playing," Kotetsu laughed.

Amelia snapped, "I'm not a child!" and simultaneously her sneaker lace loosened, resulting in a slippery downfall off the treadmill.

Locked in place like a pretzel, Keith offered her a hand. "You must be careful, Silver-kun. Shall I accompany you today just to be safe?" Amelia dusted off her shirt and persisted that it wasn't necessary to follow her around.

"It's no trouble at all! Why, you remind me of John when he was but a small pup! He was always getting himself into trouble," Keith laughed animatedly while Amelia rolled her big eyes.

"I'd say she's more like a stiff-necked goat," Barnaby walked past with his towel hung around his neck; she came close to strangling the life out of him with the cloth. Keith managed to hold her back before it got out of hand, her arms flailing about in anger.

"Let's get you outside for some fresh air. Hopefully it'll cool down your temper some," the Asian mumbled the last line under his breath.

Amelia—now calm and collected since Barnaby left the picture, eyed Kotetsu strangely. He shrunk under her sharp gaze. "You must have worked up an appetite," he said, a tad bit nervous. "Ah! Tell you what, I'll pay for dinner!"

His offer was extremely suspicious; every fiber of her being screamed not to trust this man. "I'll drive. Suit up and meet me outside." She walked off without another word and left a dumbfounded Kotetsu in her wake. He was so sure she would turn down his offer, after all.

After getting freshened up they decided to go to Bella's, her favorite restaurant in Sternbild. Amelia glanced at the reflection in the rear-view mirror of her car. Kotetsu was clearly cramped in the back; his legs poked her seat searching for sufficient space, twisting this way and that.

"Your car really is too small for me," he stretched for emphasis and chuckled heartily, "I can't feel my legs anymore." Amelia mentioned that he was just too tall in general, especially his legs. "I'll have you know that Bunny is four inches taller than me."

"Then I guess I can take him for a spin in my car."

Kotetsu laughed; a cramped little Bunny is certainly not a happy one.

They made their way through the crowded parking lot and into the busy restaurant. The waitress, a woman in her mid-twenties, offered them a friendly smile. "I'm sorry. It'll be a bit of a wait. We're a little shorthanded."

"That's alright," Kotetsu told the waitress. "We can wait."

"Alright then." The woman reached for a notepad. After they ordered, the waitress left them to wait in the entry.

Amelia hoped she wouldn't bump into anyone she knew; she wasn't in the mood to answer questions about how she was feeling and where she would go from here. She was still coming to grips with the loss of her best friend and true love, Connor Reynolds.

Six months ago their relationship ended. He fell in love with Helen Walker, her older sister by three minutes. It had forced Amelia to reevaluate her life.

"I'm fed up with waiting," Kotetsu moaned.

She rolled her eyes. "Get over it, Kotetsu. You're the one who said we can wait so stop nagging like a child."

_And the award for mother of the year goes to_, that trouble-making corner of his head retorted. He pouted, stood on his tippy-toes and peered inside impatiently, afterwards fidgeting with his hat and then peering inside again.

Amelia sighed. It seemed that everyone she knew was in a hurry. Helen and Connor certainly didn't wait to get engaged. It hurts to see him; yearning the man who she still loves to this day but doesn't return her love is a recipe for more heartache.

The waitress returned and drew Amelia from her musings when she said: "There's one last table in the courtyard. Apparently, the couple I'd seated there earlier decided it was too cold and went into the lounge to eat."

"Great, thank you!" Kotetsu wrapped his arm around Amelia's shoulders in a friendly manner and dragged her away before she could protest altogether.

Dinner had been unexpectedly nice. Amelia wouldn't take any further advantage of his offer to spring for dinner when he was already trying to feed his ten-year old daughter. She ordered something cheaper instead of the hearty—and more expensive—char grilled steak she'd decided on earlier.

There was no way she'd let him pay a hefty bill when a smaller one would do.

"So," Kotetsu averted his attention from his now mayonnaise-stained empty plate to the woman sitting across from him. "How come you're so eager to beat Bunny?"

Amelia rolled her eyes—again. She was quite proficient at it, too.

"It's not only Bunny. You're competing against everyone." Amelia grimaced when Kotetsu started picking his teeth. "I thought we were supposed to compete against each other," she shot back.

Kotetsu stroked his beard. She did have a point there.

"That's… true," he said slowly. "But we're also there for one another when times are rough, and I have yet to see that from you. It's like all you think about is the competition."

Utterly bored, Amelia plopped a piece of bread in her mouth. Kotetsu's shoulders slumped; she's not gonna talk. "At any rate…" He said tiredly while reaching across the table, placing his hand over hers, and the gesture stirred up nasty thoughts in her head like, _gross he was picking his teeth a minute ago_.

"Try to open up more. You have a friend in all of us, even Bunny. You'll feel better once you stop seeing us as mere rivals and more as family."

She smiled sarcastically, revealing a pair of dimples that he didn't notice before. She hated his optimism, she hated the faint sparkle in his golden orbs, and she hated herself for joining him for dinner.

"I'm not gonna take any chances. I'm fine with where I am now, safe and secure in my position," she answered.

Kotetsu sighed. "You really are a stiff-necked goat with that stubborn attitude." He yelped when her foot connected with his shin under the table. "No sense of humor whatsoever…" The man grumbled.

At that moment his cell phone rang. It was Antonio inviting Kotetsu over at the bar for a drink.

"Want me to give you a ride?" Amelia offered when they reached the parking space; the least she can do is give him a lift after he paid for dinner no matter how much she disliked his eating habits at the table.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Kotetsu smiled. The ordeal with her car being too small was troublesome indeed. "I might lose the ability to walk before I even start drinking," he joked.

Amelia managed a small smile after unlocking her lunar black and white Tata Nano. "Don't blame my car. You're the one with the weak spider legs, after all. Maybe you should consider working out at the gym for once, instead of dozing off."

She slammed the door shut the minute her rear hit the seat, and the rumbling vehicle started to trot away on the road. Kotetsu waved after her with his hat and unfortunately for him, the wind blew it out of his grasp.

Amelia looked at the rear-view mirror and laughed heartily; Kotetsu was running after his precious hat and no doubt cursed when it landed in a puddle of rainwater.


	2. Chapter 2

Agnes Joubert looked at her watch for the second time in as many minutes as she strode along the corridors as fast as her designer heels would allow, her perfectly waved hair bobbing along behind her. Turning the final corner into the studio, she automatically inhaled deeply.

"Going live in ten, nine, eight, seven, six…" Cain, the director, calmly counted down to the opening link while Agnes urgently shouted instructions into her earpiece. "Bonjour Heroes! Let's get this show on the road."

A certain middle-aged Asian resisted the urge to hurl; he kept his helmet open just in case. Barnaby lifted an eyebrow and his mouth twitched. "You alright?"

Kotetsu just wished that today he was a little less hung-over. He could still taste the atmosphere of the bar over twelve hours ago. "I'm fine." Fortunately, he'd learned to be a master of emotional disguise a long time ago.

Meanwhile Blue Rose caught sight of three masked men exiting the Bank of Sternbild. Propping her guns at the ready, the Ice Queen struck a pose and delivered her catchphrase successfully.

"Back off or the hostage gets a bullet!"

The woman serving as hostage sobbed. She stiffened when she felt something hard jam into her lower back. Stiffening, her adrenaline in sudden overdrive, Blue Rose lowered her guns slowly. "You worthless pigs…"

"We don't need any Heroes coming close. We're trying to do this without killing anyone, but we will if we have to."

The screeching of tires around the corner broke Blue Rose's focus. She dodged the armored vehicle by a hair when it came rushing in at full speed. A pile of canvas bags they tossed in the back held the goods they amassed, and together with the woman, they made their escape.

"Tiger and Barnaby, the robbers are heading your way with a hostage in their midst. Make sure they don't escape."

"Roger," Barnaby shuts his helmet and Kotetsu sobers up, doing the same.

Agnes gave a heads up to the rest about the hostage situation. She was halfway done with Silver Saint, "Catch the bad guys. I get it already," when she abruptly got cut off. Cursing under her breath Cain made sure to stay out of her way.

"Tiger and Barnaby, there's been a change of plans!" Now driving in the Double Chaser trailing the armored car at a safe distance, Barnaby and Kotetsu received a new order: "Intercept Silver Saint by all means necessary."

"Roger," Barnaby accepted without a fuss.

Kotetsu was another story.

"Sure, let's stop Silver Saint from doing something stupid like catching criminals," Kotetsu assumed his best tabloid voice-over tone. "I can see it now. _Silver Saint landing criminals behind bars. Addicted to the rush of the chase. What happened to Hero TV's knight in shining armor?_ So ridiculous!" He laughed.

"Injuring a hostage will most likely be her downfall," Barnaby sped up as Kotetsu's laughter all but ceased.

Terror spiraled through the blonde female as she whipped her head towards the three gunmen in black masks. The broad shouldered one had a tight grip on the pistol pressed in her side. Another, tall and lanky, hovered in a threatening stance over her. The third held his weapon in a way that said he knew how to use it—and would.

The tall, skinny one grunted, "I need a smoke," when suddenly, "What the hell is going on!" he felt weightless; bending gravity to her will, Silver Saint took advantage of the confusion and ceased the vehicle's movement with pressured G-force, crushing the front of the car much like an empty can, and injuring the driver.

A sudden flash of magenta blocked her vision for a moment. As her adrenaline spiked, details came into focus. "Barnaby."

"What are you doing…" he pointed at the car. Amelia knew she should have resisted the urge to go all out on the car, but she had to admit it made her feel much better.

"What's wrong with the way I handled the situation?"

He studied her armored suit in the fading sunlight, her short white cape fluttering in the light breeze. "It's a bit much, don't you think?"

"I'm not seeking anyone's approval."

A muscle clenched in Barnaby's jaw, forcing him to bite out his following words. "You didn't even consider the hostage's safety."

"What hostage?"

A gunshot was fired, paired with an echoing scream.

Barnaby went to assess the situation quickly.

Two of the masked men were down. The last one grunted and stumbled back, gagging as Kotetsu landed a blow with his fist to the guy's solar plexis. He looked like he might go after Kotetsu, but the screaming sirens seemed to change his mind. With a final glance at his unconscious co-workers, and a hard glare at Kotetsu, he backed off.

"I'll kill you for this!" His gaze landed on the woman cowering on the ground and she flinched when he said, "I'll kill her too!"

The police made short work of the criminals.

Kotetsu's ringing ears testified just how close the gun had been to his head when it went off. He just hoped the ringing wasn't permanent.

"Is it over?" The woman asked, mascara streaking her cheeks. Kotetsu nodded. More tears leaked from her eyes and he saw her lips move in a grateful, whispered prayer.

He jerked his gaze to Silver Saint.

She'd been silent throughout the whole ordeal.

Silent and watchful.

"What the hell was that back there?"

Fumbling for her helmet's release latch, she revealed her face—partially covered with a black, silk mask, then slid a doubtful gaze to Kotetsu. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Barnaby doubted her sincerity.

"Your illogical actions and stubborn attitude almost got a handful of people killed! I'm getting sick of it. Clearly… you're not cut out for this line of work."

"You really want for me to quit, huh? Well, last time I checked, you've got a bunch of attitude faults yourself! So ridiculous," she venomously snapped at the blonde.

"I didn't say anything about you quitting, but your attitude certainly isn't appropriate right now. If you could adjust a little and act more like a professional—"

Not surprisingly, she didn't let him finish.

"You always had it out for me so don't even try to deny it!" There was a certain venomous glaze in her eyes. "A smooth-talker with an ego the size of South America has no right to tell me how to live my life."

"We get it; life's got you down in the dumps. But don't assume that we haven't been through shitty days," Kotetsu fixed her with a hard stare. "The fact remains that people could have gotten seriously hurt today—they could have _died_, because of your actions."

And with those words, Amelia felt a little piece of guilt click into her soul.

"You're a strong and self-reliant woman, that much is obvious, but there's no shame in relying on us once in a while." Barnaby coughed suspiciously when Kotetsu jabbed him in the ribs. "At least pretend like you care, Bunny!"

"I'll pass."

Relying on people hurt. She learned that the hard way.

Driving home, she still felt Kotetsu's presence, like a warm blanket, a feeling she couldn't explain and enjoyed far too much. But someone to rely on in her life? At this point? Not happening.


	3. Chapter 3

"Amelia Walker, to Mr. Clark's office," came the call over the P.A. system.

Lenny Clark—Amelia's boss—with the ideal Hero in mind. In other words, not her.

"I'd better bring my bulletproof vest," Amelia sighed and headed for what would probably be the gazillionth confrontation she would have with Lenny. It's not that she hated the guy. After all, he hired her when no one else would.

"Come in, " Lenny barked once Amelia stood before his office. "And close the damn door."

_Uh-oh._

She closed the door as Lenny glared at her, his brown eyes menacing beneath bushy gray brows. "What is this?" he said, standing up to his full 5'5" height and looking somewhat intimidating, in spite of it.

Amelia turned to the plasma TV with the Hero ranks flashing on screen - she wasn't loved this season, apparently. Lenny was having none of it.

"How in God's name are you going to redeem yourself in this… this competition!"

"I suppose I could add a bit of a smile here and there…"

"A smile!" His normally composed features flushed red. "You can't smile naturally if your life depended on it!"

"I haven't tried…" She protested weakly.

He threw his hands in the air. "I'm beginning to think you have no idea what it takes to be a Hero!"

— — — — — —

"Can you believe he said that? Okay, maybe I'm not good at saving people and sucking up to the sponsors, sure… but I love this job!" She paced the living room, occasionally glancing over at her pet cat and making sure the white Persian was listening.

Kisses meowed with exaggeration several times trying to get it through Amelia's head that he's just a _cat_, for crying out loud.

"I shouldn't get so worked up. It's not like he'll actually fire me, right?" Amelia asked, biting relentlessly on her thumbnail. Kisses stared at his empty bowl, currently annoyed as hell.

"I can't handle this!"

She grabbed fistfuls of her own hair. A hot shower and a bowl of ice-cream sounded appealing right then, but before she could indulge herself, the phone rang.

"What is it," Amelia snapped without even checking the caller ID. Seeing her mother pop up on the screen with a disapproving frown was enough to make her feel like the insecure child she once was.

"Hi Mommy," she waved awkwardly. Kisses ran round and round in a circle, and pawed Amelia's feet and clawed the air for her attention. When his attempts turned to be futile, he pounced on the couch and coiled himself like a spring with a mean, throaty, uncomfortable sound, half purr, half meow.

"I expect you to show your face next Thursday. It's called a family get-together for a reason."

There was something cowardly—and probably even tacky—about ducking out every Thursday for the past six months, but if she gazed at Connor one more time as if he was the only man in the world, she might completely lose her the subject, Amelia asked: "How was dinner?"

"It was a disaster," her mother, Sophie, replied. "Honestly, I would have expected for those boys to grow up now that they have kids of their own," A soft smile of delight sparkled in her old eyes despite complaining, and she laughed. "I can't tell child and grandchild apart!"

With a smile, Amelia remembered that Drake, a lawyer, and Danny, a Police officer, had never let her off the hook. All or nothing—that was their motto.

"I really wish you could have come," Sophie added. Amelia would rather have a root canal than sit across the table from Connor whom she no doubt would fall in love with over and over again.

"I'm sorry Mom," she said, a hint of sadness evident in her voice.

Sophie understood why her daughter behaved this way. Benjamin, her late husband, was responsible for putting Amelia through a fairly miserable childhood. Connor healed her mental scars little by little. She depended on him like a lifeline, and it snapped before she could recover.

"I understand, sweetheart. Whenever you're ready, you can always come home."

"Thanks Mom."

"By the way… are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now," Amelia informed her mother with a roll of her eyes. The wise woman sighed.

"You should try harder. The clock is ticking, and I don't want to see you waste away at work for the remainder of your life." The redhead pinched the bridge of her nose, said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

After a short trip to the mall, she kept thinking about how she just spent sixty bucks on a pair of cute boots to lift her spirits.

And Connor Reynolds.

He wouldn't leave her thoughts.

She hadn't planned for this, but she couldn't help herself. Didn't matter that she hates the new Connor for his dismissal of a weak, vulnerable girl. Her head understood why he'd dumped her, but her heart had never gotten that memo.

Still, the longing for him had never gone away.

Amelia was so deep in thoughts behind the steering wheel that she failed to notice the smoke pouring from beneath the hood of her car. "Great," she muttered, climbing out and giving the front tire a half-hearted kick. "You just had to make my day worse."

She popped the hood and fanned the smoke that poured out. Amelia got out her phone and took a deep breath. Maybe she'd call Connor and see if—

"Need some help?"

A sleek, red convertible pulled up. She caught sight of the driver—broad shoulders, wavy blonde hair and a pair of glasses. Her face paled and she nearly dropped her phone. "Today just got worse..."

She'd have thrown a party with balloons and confetti if it had been a deranged madman rather than Barnaby.

"Let's see what I can do."

Barnaby stopped beside her and peered at the hissing metal parts beneath the hood, giving her a whiff of his cologne. The smell reminded her of champagne and other rich people stuff.

"I'm pretty sure it's your radiator," he said.

"And I'm pretty sure I got a checkup on my car a week ago, so it's not that," she said smartly, stuffing her phone in her pocket.

Barnaby narrowed his eyes.

"I can just up and leave you with that foul attitude of yours."

Before she could put together a string of perfect curses, though, a familiar someone emerged from across the street.

"Amelia?" The voice sounded shocked. She turned to find Connor approaching her. He gave her a wobbly smile. "My God, it's been far too long since we last spoke. How are you?"

She didn't respond.

Barnaby noticed her discomfort but did nothing about it; she treats him no better than the dirt on the bottom of her shoe. She deserved this.

Amelia smiled carefully. Barnaby couldn't help but think: _why is she smiling like a knife-wielding psycho? _

"I'm doing great," she said as nonchalantly as she could manage, watching him as he laughed, and a familiar feeling stirred inside her—that old longing for the boy she'd pushed down the slide when they were both four years old, her grade school sweetheart, her high school boyfriend.

He was gorgeous, to his unruly black curls, to the banked fire of his cobalt gaze. He was the only guy she'd ever kissed, the only guy who has the power to make her entire disastrous day one hundred percent better.

Barnaby surveyed her through his glasses with a bored stare.

"Will you show up next week? For dinner? I'd hate to miss you."

Amelia laughed nervously. "Of course!" she said, with another uneasy twitter.

"Great! And if your friend can spare the time—"

"We'll be there!" she interrupted before Barnaby could possibly decline. Something inside of him snapped; he wanted to grab Amelia by the shoulders and shake her until her teeth rattled.

"She's not my friend," he managed to say without losing his temper.

"I see," Connor looked embarrassed. "You're quite the possessive boyfriend, aren't you?"

"See you at dinner!"

Connor nods and hurried down the street. The clacking of his shoes echoed the blood pulsing in Barnaby's ears. She stared at him, not moving a muscle and hearing his heavy breathing.

"I'll text you the info shortly," Amelia said, with a sigh. "Don't worry. It's gonna be _fun_."

"I won't be used as an accessory to make you look good in front of your family, your friends. All because you have an unhealthy infatuation with that man."

"It's not like that."

"No? Then help me understand why you would frame me like this."

"Okay, it's exactly like that," Amelia confessed. "Just please, do me this one favor and I'll stay out of your way. It's not like I _want_ to be paired up with you, so this isn't exactly the ideal situation for me, either."

Barnaby squints his eyes. Well, then.

"Hey, can you give me a ride home?" she asked.

"You can walk."


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia—wearing a black, silk mask that covered everything but her lush lips—sipped from her glass and shut her eyes on a soft moan. Champagne was the best-tasting, most fabulous drink ever. And after consuming four glasses of the bubbly, delicious stuff within the past two hours, she considered herself an expert.

As a matter of fact, she decided, taking yet another sip, she was going to drink more often after this.

She hiccuped loudly and slapped her hand over her mouth, glancing around the room. Luckily, only a few potential sponsors remained and other than Barnaby who was sweet-talking a few guests, no' one seemed to notice.

A second hiccup popped out, so she held her breath and started counting silently. At thirty, she lowered her hand and exhaled so hard, her breath ruffled her bangs. Then she hiccuped again.

Kotetsu—disguised by means of his domino mask—snorted out a laugh.

Barnaby frowned disapprovingly at her.

Amelia grinned, raising her glass toward him in a silent toast and drained it.

"The two of you are at it again, I see," Kotetsu said, loosening his tie a little. As if mocking Barnaby, Amelia had a refill of the best-tasting drink ever, but since her head felt unusually heavy, she didn't raise it to drink.

"Excuse me," a husky voice hummed from behind Kotetsu. A tingle of awareness, of anticipation, climbed his spine… And died a ruthless death when he turned and met a familiar flaming red mask.

"Hey Fire Emblem," Kotetsu said, ignoring Nathan's hurtful pout. "What's up?"

"You tell me," Nathan points a nicely manicured finger in Amelia's direction. They watched as she grabbed a champagne bottle in one hand, her glass in the other, held both hands out slightly for balance and took careful, wobbly steps toward the hors d'oeuvres.

"Who would have thought the by-the-book, perfect posture type Silver Saint would let loose like this?" Nathan could smell trouble brewing. "Any of you boys know what's going on here?"

"Beats me," Kotetsu scratches the back of his head in confusion. Nathan suggested talking to her in turn and Kotetsu agreed instantaneously. In the middle of their careful planning, however, Barnaby said: "I hate to interrupt, but wouldn't it be better if we let her be?"

Nathan frowned. He couldn't help but notice he cared even less about the woman, now. Sure, Barnaby disliked her, but he made a point to scold Amelia whenever she's acting obnoxious and selfish—now he hardly looks in her direction anymore, utterly oblivious of her existence.

"You know more then you let us believe, Handsome." That was all it took for Barnaby's smile to falter.

"Speak up, Handsome, why don't you?"

He blinked. Sighing, he let his fatigue show through. "She wants to use me as her personal dog—" he shot a narrow look at Nathan, who wasn't fazed "—tomorrow, at her family's dinner party. Someone like her doesn't deserve our concern and sympathy."

Kotetsu eyed Barnaby carefully. "So you think she'll charge you for dinner, is that it?" The look Barnaby send him for asking that dumb question chilled his blood. Fed up, his young partner sauntered off.

"It's alright, Tiger. I happen to find your denseness very adorable," Nathan said, laying his hand on Kotetsu's shoulder. The clueless man merely blinked and wondered where he possibly messed up.

— — — — — — — — — —

The following morning, Amelia didn't have a care in the world about what she should wear for dinner tonight. Even though it's a dinner with Connor and her beautiful twin-sister, Helen Walker. Yes, the perfect girl who runs a successful fashion business, with a charming personality to boot.

It's not like she's jealous or anything. What's to be jealous of?

So there's no reason to give a second thought to what she'll wear for dinner with her ex tonight. This is just like any other casual dinner with friends and family. And now, as she sat here on her couch, mere hours away from dinner, only one thing pops into her mind: WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?

She has to dress into something fancy because she _knows_ Barnaby will. The least she can do is match his dress-code, thus helping her to keep the harmless little lie intact; Barnaby posing as her boyfriend certainly wasn't something she looked forward to.

She turned on the stereo—which successfully launched Kisses in the air from the sudden attack on his eardrums, and marched into the bathroom. Freshening up with a little getting ready music will put her in a good mood. An old Mariah Carey song from the 90s blasts on and Amelia dances around, mood lightening.

She has just enough time to change into her newest little black dress, get to the hair salon and get her hair washed and blown out straight. And maybe if there's time she can get a manicure. And maybe have her make-up done, too.

What? It's not like she's trying to get Connor back or anything. At least, that's what she's been telling herself for the last hour.

Fifteen minutes later, she takes a cab and it pulls up near her folks' home. The second her foot hits the street, she hears her brother, Danny, call out her name. He and his wife, Ava, were about to step through the front door. Their offspring had already slipped inside, no doubt.

"Wow, you had your hair _and_ make-up done?" Thirty-two-year-old Danny Walker spun his little sister around. "And are those stilettos you're wearing?"

"I want to look beautiful for my boyfriend," she says with the need to grimace, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm just glad to see that this has nothing to do with Connor."

"No," she says, laughing, "of course not!"

Danny couldn't help but notice she was lying through her teeth. As a cop, it's his job to spot lies. Before he could ask about it, a familiar red convertible had come to a standstill near the siblings.

"That must be him!"

Danny muttered something to Ava, then watched his sister approach the car. It was only then, when she was a mere meter from the vehicle, that she realized something wasn't right. Her shoulders tensed.

Her heart knocked. Her pulse skittered, knowing before her brain did.

"Barnaby?"

As if he were in a film set to slow motion, the man got out of the car and pulled off his hat, one inch at a time. Finally her brain caught up.

"Sorry, kiddo," Kotetsu T. Kaburagi said with that goofy smile. "Bunny's not here. You're stuck with me."

For a long, dry-throated moment, Amelia didn't speak.

She wished Barnaby were here so that she could personally throttle him for ruining everything!

Kotetsu couldn't hold back a laugh at the expression crossing Amelia's face. Confusion. Indignation. And just enough fear to have him feeling pretty damn bad about himself; let's face it, he's not exactly prince charming.

"I'm screwed."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kotetsu," Amelia took a deep breath and a step forward, dragging him down to her level by means of pulling on his tie and hissed through her teeth: "What are you doing here?"

One corner of his smile tucked in a little deeper."I'm filling in for Bunny of course."

Amelia's reactions were still on slow motion, so after a pause Kotetsu kept talking. _Casually._ As if he got the situation under control. "I might as well shoot myself now," she groaned, feeling a headache coming up.

"Cool ride," Danny approached the pair with his hands in his pockets and whistled, obviously impressed.

"Thanks," Kotetsu grinned, coolly leaning against the car as if wanting to prove he really is the owner of the vehicle: the alarm went off rather abruptly and the poor man jumped up, frightened. "It does that sometimes."

Danny frowned heavily, casting a distrusting look at Kotetsu. "I'm sure it does…"

Amelia slipped into the kitchen as Danny introduced Kotetsu to everyone. Jesse, a pregnant blonde woman pushed through the swinging doors, fanning herself with one hand. "Did any of you get a load of _that?_"

Amelia's mother shot her a puzzled look before carting out the snacks, returning before the door could swing back, her eyes big. All eyes landed on Amelia. "Don't be too hard on the guy," she said, obviously still convinced the evening is ruined.

"Cuh—yute," wavy-haired Ava said, grinning. Jesse rolled her eyes.

"Cute? Hell, we're talking seriously hot here."

"_Hot_," Ava echoed, nodding.

"He looks very nice," Sophie said, and Amelia laughed wearily.

"He's practically an old-timer!"

"If you don't want him I'll gladly take him off your hands," Jesse winked. "With age comes experience, if you know what I mean."

"And you're married!" Ava points out with a laugh to follow.

Amelia had to smile at her sister-in-laws. She owed them an apology for not showing till now. As her in-laws, they had the right to pester her for any details. But they didn't.

"Okay! Dinner's ready," Sophie said as everyone trooped into the dining room.

Amelia couldn't deal not sitting beside Connor. "How about I take kid duty in the family room tonight?" At least she won't be disappointed.

"Hell no," Drake said as they all jockeyed for seats around the dining table, and she just somehow ended up beside Kotetsu. She shot daggers at Drake, who just grinned.

Then the usual chaos descended, the men talking sports and business, the women talking about the kids currently wreaking havoc in the basement below.

She had to admit, Kotetsu was a good listener. And an even better sport, deflecting her brothers' and Connor's jabs with a grin and a shrug. Or better yet, zinging one right back at them, much to her sisters-in-laws delight.

"Kotetsu," she smiled sarcastically, and she saw the _what did I do wrong_ look in his eyes. "Help me clear the table?" she asked at the precise, and only, moment of total silence since the meal began.

"Okay," he said, getting up to gather the dishes. Her own arms loaded with greasy, smeared plates, Amelia pushed into the kitchen. Kotetsu followed, dumping his load on the table as she shifted hers on the counter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"I'm getting to know them," chuckling, he moved past her to start scraping the dishes, loading the dishwasher. "They're great, your family. You should spend more time with them."

She scoffed.

Screeches and bellows echoed up the basement stairs at that moment. The thundering of small feet preceded a tsunami of children breaching the basement doorway. Kotetsu flattened himself against the counter as the horde surged through the kitchen and out the back door, shrieking their heads off.

"Wow, how many are there?"

"Eight. And counting."

Apparently recovered, Kotetsu returned to his chore, sorting the flatware into the dishwasher basket. "I have one older sibling, and my kid is an only child. This…"

"Madness."

He tossed a smile in her direction. "I was going to say excitement… It takes some getting used to. But the more the merrier, right?"

Amelia stared and then returned her attention to the dishes. "You're really lucky. Not everyone has such a kind family. You can start your own family and be even happier."

A plate clattered out of her hands.

"You alright?"

Amelia picked up the broken pieces.

Lifted her eyes to his.

Scary, freaked eyes which effectively made Kotetsu take a step back.

"My sister is on the verge of marrying the man I love, and yet, you say I'm lucky? I can't possibly be happy until that little dimple is ironed out."

"Wait what—" Kotetsu's freaked glance didn't faze her "—are you saying? Is that what this dinner is all about? You can't be serious." He wasn't sure what to make of this.

Of her.

She opened her mouth to speak when they were called out.

"Did you decide to do something about the sparks that sizzled in the air between you two?" Jesse said with another wink.

"Stop acting like two teens sneaking off together and sit down," Danny managed not to look too pissed at Kotetsu for doing indecent acts with his little sister. Helen and Connor insisted that there was something that they had to tell everyone.

"Our wedding date has been moved up," Connor said, squeezing Helen's hand ever so gently, "Because we're expecting a child of our own."

Suddenly, time begins moving in slow motion for Amelia.

Surely, she must have misheard Connor.

"We wanted to keep it a secret for a little longer," Connor said, a big smile forming on his lips. "But we figured, why not spread the joy?"

There wasn't much joy present in the room; all eyes were on Amelia as a bitter taste resides in her mouth and hurt filled her blue eyes. Panic hit her because she couldn't form the words she needed to say. She wanted to tell him that he's making a big mistake. She didn't want to lie.

"Congratulations."

Too bad she had to.

"I'd better go," she muttered, getting up from her seat hastily. She was taking the coward's way out again. Ignoring the truth was how she dealt with her problems.

"You can't leave yet." Sadness swam in Helen's eyes. "Please, just stay…"

She left anyway without even saying goodbye. Kotetsu mumbled something about everyone being very kind, then got out of there and after Amelia. He squeezed his eyes against the needles of rain that assaulted him.

Ten seconds and he was drenched to the skin. Cars sped past him, kicking up scalloped waves of cold, dirty water. Then he saw Amelia trying to get hold of a cab, bent against the onslaught of rain.

"Hey, kiddo! Can't you hear me?"

Her black dress was so wet it looked like a coat of fresh paint. Her mascara had began to run around her eyes, and her hair streamed down her back in long cascades of red. He instinctively began shedding his jacket, although he knew it was drenched, too.

"Come on, let's get back inside."

While he draped his jacket around her, she pushed him away.

"You get back inside! You were getting along with them anyway!" Her smudged eyes were wide, and she was shaking. He smiled in spite of everything. Pretty pathetic, when that was the best she could come up with.

"Come on," Kotetsu said, sliding an arm across her shoulders. "Might as well drive you home."

He didn't realize she was crying until Amelia dropped her face into her hands, the sound of her sobbing reaching his ears.

"This is the worst. I just wish…"

She shook her head.

What she wished simply didn't matter.

— — — — — — — —

The ride to her apartment was a silent one. Kotetsu spend most of the time with his eyes on the road. They finally pulled into Amelia's apartment complex, walking down the hall to her front door and unlocked it, Kotetsu following behind.

"There's cheap beer in the fridge," she said casually, throwing a towel in his direction before disappearing into her bedroom. Kotetsu sneezed with exaggeration, dried himself off as best as he could and then approaching the fridge, accidentally stepping on the cat's puffy tail.

Kisses hissed so angrily Kotetsu jumped out of his skin. "I'm sorry!"

His attempts at shooing the hissing hairball away from the fridge weren't successful in the least. Sighing, he plops down on the couch instead, clearing his throat once in a while. Amelia walked down the stairs in her sleepwear, complete with a silk robe.

"Make yourself at home," she said, recovering a bit from her emotional breakdown.

"The cat won't let me," Kotetsu smiled; he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. Handing him a can of beer and sitting on the couch, Amelia took a long sip of her drink. Kotetsu eyed her carefully.

"I thought you disliked drinking alcohol."

"I still do," she replied.

"Right," he said, his honey-brown eyes reflecting sadness at that moment. He always found that alcohol doesn't suit her. She's the smart, responsible one of the group and right now she's about ready to get drunk on her own. The idea alone made him sad.

"I'm sorry."

Amelia stared at him and felt bad; she totally put a damper on his good mood. "What can you do about it," she shrugged. "I won't be showing my face anymore, that's for sure…"

Kotetsu looked stricken.

"You shouldn't avoid your family. That's a big mistake." Now Amelia didn't feel at all sorry for him. If anything else, she began to detest him.

"You're such a hypocrite; you haven't spoken to your family in ages, have you?"

The softness in his eyes was gone and replaced with an angry flash. "I'm on the phone with my baby girl every day, but that's beside the point. I don't _want_ to be separated from my family. You're the one who selfishly decides to cut all ties with your relatives by choice, so don't you dare call me a hypocrite."

A sudden rising sense of anger was making her blood boil and she shook her head in denial. "What I decide is none of your concern! I thought you'd understand what I'm going through because you experienced true love!"

Kotetsu returns an icy stare that contained traces of sorrow.

"It's not the same because Connor is alive. You can see him smile and you're still not satisfied. For god's sake, just move on with your life." His voice shook with emotion, and his eyes seemed to implore her to reconsider her decision. It didn't inspire sentiment of any kind, unfortunately.

"So what if he's alive!" Amelia slammed her half-empty can on the coffee table—not caring about the spilling of beer on the carpet, and stood there, her eyes void of any emotion as she glared.

"If he were dead," she shivered at the mere thought. "If he were dead, I'd still love him, so don't tell me to move on because I _can't._"

"Yes you can."

Kotetsu rose on his feet now and maintained eye contact with the twenty-five year old woman, trying to stay calm. "I'll help you in any way I can."

She had the nerve to laugh in his face.

"Help me? You can't even help yourself, Kotetsu."

She took a step toward him, jutting out her chin, feeling bold and reckless as the alcohol took effect. "Tell me," Amelia tilted her head to the side, curiously. Impatience flared in the depths of his golden eyes.

"Tell you what?"

He wanted her to stop acting like this. To stop this stupid game of right and wrong before things got out of hand. Before they said things they couldn't take back. "Did you ever date anyone after your late wife's unfortunate passing?" she asked, unable to stop the venomous dripping of her voice.

"No. I didn't do anything of the sort."

"And why is that?"

"I never really moved on," he somehow managed to force the words out past the tightness in his throat. "I never loved anyone else."

"Oh. I thought… That is…" She hurt him infernally with her words spoken in sarcasm. Her fingers curled around his tie. Then she smirked.

Slowly.

Triumphantly.

"You're terrible at giving advice…"


	6. Chapter 6

His tie slid from between her delicate fingers. Then, she laid her hand on his chest, and he froze. "You and I aren't so different," Amelia said, and her eyes glittered deviously. "We both know it's impossible to let go of a loved one, to forget about them—when you know for certain that person is your soul mate, your other half."

Unable to form coherent words, Kotetsu shook his head vigorously. She sensed his uncomfortable state but she didn't remove her hand. "I can prove you wrong."

She was so close he thought he could hear her heart beating. He imagined he could feel her breath against his cheek, and he had the oddest sense of her lips brushing against his skin. He just knew that the silence seemed to sing with sudden, sexual tension.

Amelia placed her hand along his jaw, brushed her thumb across his cheek, then placed her mouth against his. As if wanting to prove he was right, Kotetsu hauled her against him, one hand sliding over her back, the other tangling in those silky red locks.

Her hands wound around his neck, tilting her head, deepening the kiss. Her slight intake of breath and the way her body slammed against his told him they'd run into something—Amelia's back had hit the wall.

He stopped kissing her and forced himself to move, feeling like a convict in a room full of police officers.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Amelia's blue eyes misted over and her bottom lip trembled. "Feels like you're stabbing the one you love in the back."

"It's alright," he lied, placing his hands firmly on her upper arms. "What's more, I _want_ to do this. If it makes you move on I'm determined to go through with it."

"You're an idiot," she insisted, shaking her head. "Sacrificing yourself for my own needs is ridiculous!"

"Watching you waste away because of this infatuation with Connor—and possibly hurting yourself and others—is far worse!"

Her blue eyes softened. This was about her. He's a man who had shown her so much concern and patience, and he's not about to stop now.

Amelia watched him turn momentarily anger into composure. He released her abruptly, straightening to his full height. Without another word, he moved away from her and chugged down the rest of his drink.

"All finished?" she asked in a bright, nervous way that made her cringe inwardly.

"Yeah. I won't bother dropping you off next time."

She hated how distant he sounds. Like a stranger.

He didn't wait for her to show him out. She followed in his wake, and when he turned to say goodbye at the front door, she couldn't let him leave without making some effort to set things right.

"Kotetsu, I'm sorry. I really am."

"You don't have to be ashamed of the idea of being happy, Amelia. You don't have to come up with excuses. Do you think your family would want you to be miserable forever?" His eyes met hers with such precision that it made her shiver. "As long as you're not dead, you can move on. Try not to forget that."

— — — — — — — —

The following morning, Kotetsu stumbled bleary-eyed into the office and headed for his desk with his usual coffee in hand.

"Good morning," Barnaby chirped from his seat at the desk.

Kotetsu grunted, and shut his eyes as he drank. He'd spend the night alternating between going back to Amelia's place, and drowning in self-pity over his mentioned late wife. In other words, he didn't get much sleep.

"It's odd not to hear you complain, for once," Barnaby said with good humor. Kotetsu lowered his head but his partner noticed the frown he was fighting.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It was one hell of a dinner date yesterday."

"I warned you about her," Barnaby typed away with his eyes on the screen. "You can't trust that woman. She means trouble."

"This trust issue sounds really familiar…" Kotetsu grumbled, and he proceeded to speak in a sarcastic tone of voice: "Nope, I can't recall a time where _you_ didn't trust _me_ for that same reason." The incessant typing slowed, until it finally stopped.

Barnaby stared at his partner.

"I admit I got off on the wrong foot with you, Kotetsu," he said. "But I trust you now. Walker is not the same. She'll treat us kindly for pure selfish motives. She's a stubborn, hypocritical woman who doesn't deserve our companionship. Truthfully, I'm surprised anyone hired her—"

Their call bands rang, cutting him off.

"Bonjour Heroes! A delusional middle-aged male has seized control of a now immobile Double Decker bus at Silver Stage. The police have him in gunshot range. Suit up before they're forced to pull the trigger."

Barnaby and Kotetsu knew the routine and headed to the scene immediately. Amelia wasn't ready in the least and began to feel sick, and after a violent attack of nausea Agnes scolded her and cut off the connection, not even bothering anymore.

Under and around her everything seemed to be rocking; her eyelids grew heavy; she felt a bad sour taste in her mouth.

"Other people drink and nothing happens, and I feel as sick as a dog."

Staggering she crawled back into bed. She lied there, her whole body twitching and eventually falling in a deep slumber.

Amelia groaned but whoever was shaking her didn't stop. It was really annoying. "Hey, come on," a familiar male voice resounded in her ears, shaking her some more-which was just making her dizzy.

And nauseous.

"Wake up, Amelia."

"Get off me first," she said, barely above a whisper. The shaking stopped.

"I got you some coffee," Danny helped her sit up on the bed. "I figured you'd be drinking your head off after last night."

Amelia opened her heavy eyelids seeing her brother clad in his uniform. He held the coffee under her nose. She inhaled the deep scent and blinked several times, then took the cup into her hands.

"Thank you."

She heard the curtains opening and then shrank back as if she were a vampire getting hit by a sunbeam.

"Some party, huh?" Danny said, avoiding the empty beer cans decorating the apartment floor. He grabbed some and dumped them in the trash. "Did you drink all of this by yourself?"

"Of course not," she said indignantly as if he'd just accused her of cheating on a test. "Kotetsu drove me home so it's not all mine."

Danny clenched his teeth at this information but he kept his cool; last thing she needs is to get scolded at like a child. "How many did he have?"

Her face flushed in shame.

"Just the one but then he left so I finished the whole six pack."

She stared at the floor.

He sighed.

"Of course. It would be all sorts of wrong to leave the six-pack for another time, right?"

Last night. Some faint comprehension began to dawn in Amelia's mind. The sadness in Kotetsu's eyes she could recall vividly. _Oh_ _God, I made him cheat on his dead wife,_ she thought. Amelia was never drinking alcohol again. And that, she thought with a heavy sigh, was just a complete shame.

"You'd better not be crying over there. I've already had two drunks bawling all over me on my night shift."

Amelia spun her head around. "I'm not crying. And why are you dressed like that anyway? I thought you had the day off."

He sighed and lowered his full-brimmed police hat, refusing to meet her eye. "There was some kind of emergency about a Double Decker bus blocking the road and we have to clean up the mess." At that piece of information the hot coffee scalded her mouth and she winced. "I promised the kids I'd take them to see a concert too. But then I thought, maybe you could go? If you don't want to I understand. It's just that the kids were really looking forward to it—"

"I'll go. We'll have a good time, so don't worry."

Lazing in bed meant more brooding on last night anyway. She needed to keep busy, so she dressed quickly and headed out.

A tired Ava greeted Amelia with her three kids in tow. A little girl who couldn't be much older than four clasped her hand, while two boys a couple of years older stood pouting nearby.

"Thanks so much for taking them," Ava said, reaching down to swing the girl onto her hip. One boy instantly rushed forward, jealousy stamped on his face. "Hold me, Mom!"

"Jack, I keep telling you, you're too big," his mother scolded. "Anyway, I'll give you a call later," Ava hands her daughter over and kisses her boys on the cheek. "Have fun!"

Never before has Amelia seen the woman dart off with such a cheerful bounce in her step.

At the concert, Amelia yawned and fidgeted in her spot. The space was crowded and airless, and the performance seemed to her, tolerably bad. Brushing back the little girl's out-of-control curls, she saw the soft laughter in her eyes. The boys were equally amused with the performance.

Amelia stifled another yawn and tried to fix her attention on the stage.

The BTB Formation seemed as fresh and energetic that moment as though there wasn't the least bit of danger during the bus incident. After it was over, she begrudgingly snuck into Barnaby's dressing-room to obtain an autograph for the kids, making the necessary introductions.

"This is Charlotte, Jack and Alan. Say hello to Barnaby."

Amelia managed not to laugh as the boys stared, their jaws hanging open upon seeing Barnaby so close. Her smile faded when she caught the look of utter terror on Barnaby's face.

"You're a mother?" he exclaimed in horror.

Jack and Alan clearly had no faith in their aunt's abilities as a future parent, laughing like the black-haired, blue-eyed princes they are.

"Just sign the stupid autographs," she said, her expression stone-cold. He let his amusement show by a twitch.

"I have two conditions."

His smile reached Charlotte, who shyly buried her face in Amelia's neck. "One, when on the job, you do exactly as you're told. You mind your own business, and you leave me alone."

She nods. "Alright."

"And two. You will apologize for wasting my time."

"Of course. It seems only fair that I apologize."

He hesitated as if he weren't sure she'd heard him correctly. He repeated it, just to prove she had. If he'd expected to rub her the wrong way with his demands, he was reading her wrong. He could have said to grovel at his feet and she wouldn't have blinked.

She smiled. "Anything else?"

"No. That's it." He frowned.

_What the hell happened last night?_


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia moved through the office trying to exude the air of someone who wasn't late on the job. Even if she pinned the blame on a traffic jam, 10:50 a.m. was late.

In a single movement, she slipped into her chair and turned on her computer. She was summoned over the P.A. system immediately and her vital signs went into free fall. Focusing on the facts, she managed to rein herself in. Lenny calls her a week after her change in attitude. This must mean good news, right?

"I'm glad you showed up an hour earlier than usual," Lenny's voice didn't sound upbeat. "You're still late despite your efforts." She bit her lower lip. Lenny cleared his throat. "I think it's better if we let you go."

"I—I… But…" Amelia had to force herself to complete a sentence. "But I'm working on improving my results. Can't you give me until the end of the month?" Today was a complete disaster. She should have checked her horoscope, or _horror-scope_ in this case.

"I don't see the point in making this anymore drawn-out than it has been already. You are just not right for the job." Lenny's voice was emotionless. Powerless against the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, she blinked frantically to keep them in check, struggling to keep her breathing as normal as possible.

"So, this is it for me?"

"There's no need to be so dramatic. I'm sure you can built up a successful career somewhere else, just not here."

"You just fired me, so I think that means I can be as damn dramatic as I like."

Despite wanting to yell at him, Amelia kept her volume to a minimum. She couldn't believe how composed Lenny was.

"We're done here."

"Sure."

She walked out the office to the closest restroom as calmly as she could, and splashed cold water onto her face. Despair had replaced shock, and now anger was setting in. If only she knew this was going to happen, she'd called in sick. Drying her face, she took a long look at herself in the mirror.

She was going to be fine.

Amelia walked out the elevator, carrying her box of belongings and nailed a cab, when someone made her drop her things, accidentally bumping into her.

"Walker?" Barnaby adjusted his glasses. "I didn't expect to see you so early in the day. Everything alright?"

She bit her lip; yelling at Barnaby to vent her rage isn't a good idea.

"I'm fine," Amelia lied as she picked up her stuff.

"You need any help with that?"

"No thanks. I got it covered."

Amelia tried to appear positive and upbeat, despite the fact that she carried her I-just-got-fired starting kit. She could feel him studying her. She just held her lips in the same forced smile.

"Alright." Barnaby nodded. "Keep up the good work, but do take it easy. I don't want you to burn out too soon."

"Thanks."

A compliment from Barnaby was as rare as finding a matching pair of shoes in the sale rack. Though his smile was kind, his eyes were searching hers for an explanation. The taxi driver was impatiently waiting, his fingers tapping against the steering-wheel. Barnaby shut the door; the driver took the hint and drove off.

"I'll drive you wherever, if you don't mind."

As Barnaby offered uncharacteristically, Amelia felt a horrible sinking feeling. She was putting one and one together and she didn't like the answer she was getting; he felt pathetically sorry for her.

"It's bad karma to help me. Today, my alarm clock ran out of juice. I picked the most uncomfortable bra I own, then left my cell phone on the monorail, I can't find my lip-balm anywhere even though I always have one in my coat pocket, and I got fired because my efforts to do better on the job wasn't good enough."

Having shared her day with someone, Amelia instantly felt better.

Clearly amused, "I don't believe in karma," Barnaby flashed her a pointed smile. His keys jingled as he walked over to his car, starting the engine and afterwards threatening he'll drive off in a minute. After a moment of hesitation she finally yields under the pressure and got in.

Not asking anything about her motivation to change had been difficult for Barnaby. Right now, however, was another story. A walk in the park was not going to make it any easier. Because of her, he was ignoring work. Barnaby, of all people, should understand that he can't mess around with his career. But instead he ignores every call the office made.

"You've never called in sick before, have you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

He watched the children play on swings and hanging from monkey bars. Owners walked their dogs. People resting under trees reading books or they huddled together having quiet conversation.

"Maybe you should go back to work."

He could only imagine what disaster his partner caused. He couldn't believe he was dragged here, by her of all people. "I'll just check my voicemail later."

He hated every minute of this.

"You know," she continued her stroll through the park. "I might have misjudged you, Barnaby."

"That's my line," Barnaby equipped a bored stare when she looked back. "I thought you were nothing but a fraud. This change of heart. You… You have no idea how to be a good person."

She frowned. "I guess I deserved that."

"I used to think that way."

With a shrug of her shoulders she closed her eyes and stretched out her arms with a yawn. He watched her.

Amelia's well-worn jeans accentuated the curve of her hips. Her t-shirt stretched tight across the front, hinting at the treasure that could be found underneath. But it was the carefree expression on her freckled face that mesmerized him.

"How about we just forget about the past," she said. "Let's start over."

She looked so relaxed, so free. So different from the woman he knew. And he didn't like it. He didn't like thinking of Amelia as anything but his rival in the Hero business; she's not even a rival to begin with anymore.

Barnaby tried not to open up to her for the rest of the day.

He concentrated on the children—anyone but her, really—crowding him in glee. But somewhere between building a sand castle in the sand box, tossing a football back and forth as more children were arriving by the minute, trying to steal the football as they missed and landed on the lawn with comic tumbles, and then eating a hot fudge sundae, he could no longer try anymore.

When they called it a day, he planned on grabbing dinner and going home, but Amelia's invitation for a home-cooked meal had him sitting in her apartment. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had cooked for him, unless he counted Samantha.

"Dinner was delicious." He washed his hands at the sink.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Amelia was efficient and talented in the kitchen. After her change in attitude, he knew she was hard working, organized and extremely bossy. But what he learned today was that she's funny, adventurous, didn't mind getting her hands dirty and an amazing cook. Those weird quirks of her finally made sense, too.

Barnaby glanced at the clock. Ten. Where had the time gone?

"I'm going home."

His apartment is bigger than Amelia's with less furniture and an amazing stereo system and a state-of-the-art flat panel screen. But it's a place to store his stuff and sleep. Amelia's apartment is a home. Everywhere he caught glimpses of her. In the colorful wooden frames surrounding family photos to the dark pink pillows on the comfortable couch.

Even the cat brushing against his leg every so often seemed to say Amelia.

"I'm sure you'll sleep well tonight, after today."

_What about sleeping in her bed?_ Barnaby wasn't sure where the thought came from. Maybe because of the apartment furnishings, but still… What was he thinking?

She opened the door. "I had fun today."

It was time to go home. All he had to do was say goodnight and leave. But he didn't want to say anything. He wanted to kiss her instead.

He couldn't.

A kiss would be unethical. Kissing her was definitely not an option.

"Barnaby?"

The way she said his name made him want to go for it. He felt himself drawn to Amelia, to her full, oh-so-kissable lips. Barnaby straightened.

"Good night."

"We should do this again sometime."

Spending more time with her was the first thing he wanted to do, but the last thing he should do. Still, he couldn't openly ignore her. He'd just have to be careful around her.

"Anytime."

"Great." She smiled. "See you when I see you."

"See you," he echoed.

He had fun today. A lot of fun. But how come he felt anything but relaxed right now?


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia sat slouched on the couch watching reruns of Friends after failing a series of job interviews. At this rate she might have to beg her sister for work at her design company.

A cautious meow woke her out of her slumber. She couldn't remember dozing off in the first place, but welcomed the cat on her lap with open arms anyway.

Amelia noticed dirt sticking relentlessly on the animal's fur and made a face.

"What have you been up to?"

"WALKER!"

A sudden pounding on the front door made her jump up, frightened. She greeted her neighbor at the door with a small smile. "Is something the matter, Mr. Brown?"

Mr. Brown - Niall. Brown hair, glasses, clad in the usual black turtleneck sweater. He was the kind of sophisticated man who complains about every little thing.

"I took out the trash an hour ago and look what has become of it! Your devil cat ripped it to pieces!" Maybe this time he had the right to complain.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Brown. It won't happen again—"

"We both know that's a lie," he snapped, pushing his glasses back up. "I'll call animal services to claim that cat of yours next time! Surely they'll agree to euthanize the little pest!"

Amelia sighed while Kisses retreated to his bed, dozing off as if he had nothing to do with the incident. He must have been a dog in his past life.

Cleaning the mess and then dragging the bags down the alley, she tossed them in a heavy container. Rushing off to get out of the pouring rain she heard a sharp groan resonate from the container. Her heart beating in her chest, she took a peek inside. A man was buried under the trash; spotting his trademark goatee was all it took for her to recognize the poor fellow.

"Kotetsu?" She gasped.

Helping the half-unconscious man out the container, she kept him steady "God, you're heavy," as she fumbled with the keys to her apartment. Kisses eyed her with a swipe of his tail. "Oh, you have no right to judge me, Mister," she grumbled. "Stop looking at me like I'm a criminal, will you?"

A criminal might have carried him straight off to their lair, something she—uncharacteristically—was doing right now.

"Damn it."

Once he was half-laid on her spacious bed she resisted the urge to roll her eyes; a wasted Kotetsu ruining her freshly made bed wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to.

Amelia focused on the unconscious man. Dark hair, shaggy beard, with a lean body clad in dark slacks and a brown jacket. It was him all right—minus the hat and tie, and is he missing a shoe? Must have been wild in the bar.

Amelia glanced at his closed eyelids, removing his jacket, then unbuttoning his vest. She felt like he would awaken at any moment; judging by his occasional snoring, he was out like a light.

"Relax," she swallowed wearily, "I'm just taking off his clothes so he won't catch a cold, nothing else." Despite her confident words she was blushing like a naïve schoolgirl.

"Pull yourself together, Amelia," she told herself. "You're not doing anything wrong—"

Her jaw dropped; Kotetsu was gorgeously built. His upper chest was a muscular symmetry of…well, muscles! Her stomach fluttered. There was no time to ogle him over as she hurriedly undid his slacks.

— — — — — — — —

It was long after midnight when Kotetsu was suddenly aroused by a satisfied sigh. He had slept heavily, and at first he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings, or what had awakened him. He had just opened his eyes and already felt tired to death—suffering from a splitting headache and loud pulses drumming in his temples had something to do with it.

Then he became conscious of a curious soft breathing.

When he caught sight of Amelia, drowsily pulling him closer—as if using him as an arm pillow wasn't close enough—contently sleeping beside him, _that's_ when he sat up in alarm, his heart pounding furiously.

"What- the hell!" he gasped, hoarsely, then covered his mouth.

_Calm down, Kotetsu. It's not as big a deal as you're making it out to be_, he thought. But he knew he was wrong. To a heartbroken, unstable woman wanting to believe moving on was for the best, giving up her heart to him, the absolute wrong sort of man who, just a few hours previously had gotten drunk and wasn't thinking straight, _had_ been a big deal.

As the seconds ticked away, it was clear he couldn't face the consequences of his mistake. Kotetsu went gently across the creaking boards, for fear that she might wake. On the couch were his clothes, neatly ironed and folded. The cat was present as well; his wise green eyes peered at the intruder, and he jumped off.

Kotetsu snatched the clothes and got dressed. He put on his jacket and laced his one shoe—feeling more like an idiot, then made his way to the door. The man saw the fiery eyes of the cat and grimaced. "You're a cheek little thing, aren't you?"

Kisses didn't see the joke and sprang at him, spitting and scratching him in the most vigorous manner.

Amelia was startled by the dreadful noise, and thinking a robber had broken in, she rushed down. "What's going on?" Amelia—wearing a pair of shorts and tank top—asked after seeing it was only Kotetsu.

He started with her ankles, which were the nicest ankles he had ever seen, then his eyes traveled slowly to her knees, and beyond. He made a leisurely appraisal of slim hips and a tiny waist, exquisite breasts and red hair. He saved the face until last, and when his gaze reached the huge emerald-blue eyes and pink lips, the shock he experienced at that moment sharpened all his senses.

"Shit." Too late.

He found it difficult to look her in the eye, so he went for the door without a word. Once outside Kotetsu felt a surge of emotions go through him; he wanted to cry, to crawl under a rock, to strangle himself with his own tie for being so stupid! He must have been fortunate to lose it. The poor man went to work hoping it will keep him so busy he can't think anymore.

"Did something happen?" Nathan asked Barnaby at the gym, his finger pressed on his lower lip. Kotetsu's excessive workout certainly picked the interest of his fellow rivals.

Barnaby shrugged.

He had a vague impression something was up with Kotetsu ever since he arrived at the office. He arrived first at work, he seemed eager to tackle the mountain-load of paperwork on his desk, _and_ he also made it clear to stay out of Barnaby's way.

"Whatever it is, he won't talk about it. I've lost interest."

"Do you think Tiger is sick?" A concerned tone resonated in Pao-Lin's voice. She'd never seen Kotetsu so out of character before.

Karina rolled her brown eyes, but she couldn't hide the worried-some frown forming on her forehead. "Like he'd ever get sick. He's facing a midlife crisis, that's all."

"He's probably bringing his A game after Silver Saint got fired. I should do the same..." Antonio sighed heavily, shaking his head with solemn emphasis. His last ranking score needs a boost, that's for sure.

Nathan's eyes shone with interest.

"Whatever it is, I'll get to the bottom of this."

Karina and Pao-Lin had no idea what Nathan was on about but one thing was for sure; they wouldn't trade places with Kotetsu for the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting at a table with his close friend, tucked away in the corner of Hero's Bar with bad service had been exactly what Kotetsu felt like he deserved. Tonight reaffirmed everything he knew in his heart to be true. He took advantage of Amelia in the worst way possible.

It wasn't bad enough that he crossed the line by indulging her with a not-so-innocent make-out session. He actually spend the night in her bedroom! _What the hell is wrong with me. _Just the thought of Amelia getting her hopes up after she moved on, and then breaking the news that he's not interested in a relationship—it's too much for him to bear.

All Antonio could do was listen. He certainly didn't expect for his ass to be squeezed at that moment. "_Hi_~!" Nathan slid in the booth beside the squealing Antonio, earning a few odd looks from onlookers.

"What the hell! I thought I told you not to do that!"

"I admire your fiery buns too much for that," Nathan bats his eyelashes.

Fine music was heard in the background, and very well played; but it held an undertone of sadness as Karina sang, smoothly, distinctly and well, sitting at the piano and pressing her delicate fingers on the right keys.

It fit Kotetsu's mood perfectly.

The flamboyant Hero didn't take his eyes off Kotetsu as the man stared at Antonio's drink in slight boredom. "You don't look like you're celebrating."

"Yeah…well," Kotetsu shrugged, "I was never a party animal to begin with."

"I can see that."

He'd noticed that Kotetsu wasn't drinking any type of liquor tonight; his Mr. Legend Cola was half empty, and he didn't feel like drinking anymore.

"Here's the thing…" Antonio lowered his voice, leaving Kotetsu with his depressed thoughts. "Kotetsu's suffering from a major blackout and woke up this morning in Silver—uh… Amelia's bed."

Nathan's eyes widened slightly. "Odd, considering she's not the type to mingle."

Nathan focused on Kotetsu once again and studied him carefully. When he felt Nathan's eyes on him he felt obliged to look in his friend's direction. And there it was the look of guilt, freshly engraved in those golden eyes.

"Tiger…"

Nathan's heart went out to Kotetsu. He placed his hand on his affectionately when Kotetsu let out a hollow chuckle. "I'm going to be fine. You should stop worrying or you'll get wrinkles."

The combination of his goofy smile and a pair of sparkling eyes, reflecting his inner misery; it only made him look more depressing in the afterglow of the evening.

"I wonder," Kotetsu leaned back on his seat. "What would Tomoe think of me now?"

Antonio and Nathan exchanged glances; he really was going downhill if he mentioned his beloved wife like this.

"Damn it Kotetsu, get a grip already!" Antonio slammed his fist on the table and almost spilling his drink because of it. "We pulled off all sorts of mistakes in the past, and Tomoe… she wasn't the least upset."

The bulky man wasn't gonna let his friend waste away like this.

"We're not kids anymore, Antonio. And when you grow up it's your responsibility to admit when you fuck things up. I slept with a woman—a friend—cause I felt like _shit_, and you're okay with that?" His eyes hardened like diamonds and stared intently at his friend's frowning expression.

Nathan's eyes shone with a special warmth. "Tiger," he addressed the man close to tears. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Kotetsu quickly blinked away the tears and gulped down Antonio's drink. He let him do so without a fuss. "She was right, damn it."

He ran his index-finger over his silver wedding band. The object gleamed dimly as if responding to his aching heart. "I told her to move on, and I don't even follow my own advice." Shutting his eyes and exhaling, Kotetsu removed the silver from his now bare finger; he wasn't worthy of wearing it anymore.

"Now, honey," Nathan chipped in with a look of disbelief painted on his face. "We all know Amelia—bless her little heart—so maybe nothing happened and you might be exaggerating a teensy bit here—"

"Enough!" Kotetsu slammed his hand on the table, paying for his drink and preparing to leave. He put on his hat and hardly cared if he didn't look the part to go outside. "Don't shove anymore lies down my throat cause I sure as hell don't deserve to be treated with kindness right now."

The music stopped.

Under Karina's watchful eye, he left the bar. She bit her lower lip; there's no room for a romantic piano piece tonight.

— — — — — — — —

By noon the following day, Barnaby pulled his convertible up close to the curb. He didn't have a chance to go to the door as a gentleman should. Amelia, dressed in a pencil skirt, a frilly white blouse and heels, came bounding down the steps of the building, her purse in hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he forced his fascinated gaze off her to unlock his car. Even professionally dressed for a job interview, Amelia looked attractive to him.

Looking at him through her lashes, she said, "Always," and her blue eyes twinkled with mischief. With her hair flowing down and her face free from makeup, she shouldn't have the power to make him feel as if he'd been kicked in the gut.

But she did.

"Thanks for giving me a ride. I'll have to repay you somehow."

Reaching out, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "No problem," he said, to shake off the sensual thoughts that sprouted forth at the mention of repaying him.

He wanted her, but she saw him as a pal. She treats him like a big brother. They were polar opposites in every way, and no more than good friends.

The interior of the vehicle was warm as Barnaby got behind the wheel.

Amelia hooked her seatbelt. "I really appreciate the lift, though, Barnaby. My Tata Nano is still in repair." Barnaby steered the car into traffic.

"Why you bought that silly little car is beyond me."

"I bought that car with my first paycheck!" She leaned back and smiled. "But I have to admit," Her small nose wrinkled. "Your car looks nice."

"It drives like a dream, unlike yours."

Reaching over, she punched his shoulder but he barely felt it. "Jerk. I take back what I said, too." He eyed her with a grin and Amelia laughed.

Having arrived at her sister's boutique she opened the door, the bell hanging above the entrance ringing softly. Meanwhile in the work room Helen leaned back against her sewing table and studied the gown draped around a dressmaker form.

Even unfinished as it was, she knew the gown would suit her to perfection.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. Afterwards, she straightened, flexing fingers that were stiff from the hours spent stitching. About to continue her work she heard a voice from the direction of the front of the shop.

A familiar voice.

Edging closer to the doorway, she saw her spitting image enter her little boutique. At once she went to her sister's side and held her in a tight embrace.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Even before she was engaged to Connor, Amelia rarely came here. She'd told her that she'd damage her creations one way or another.

"Sorry," Amelia mumbled, not sure why she's apologizing. "I'm actually interested in working here."

Noticing Amelia fidgeting where she stood, "Should I stay?" Barnaby pulled away from the female customers harmlessly flirting with him and stood by her side.

Yes, he wanted to stay with her. Kiss her. Make love in the heated interior of his car.

Nothing unusual in that, he thought.

"On second thought," Amelia's voice broke his reverie. "This wasn't a good idea."

Identical emerald-blue eyes stared down at her, narrowing. "Why?"

Amelia cleared her throat and stared at the elaborate wedding gown consuming a good portion of the space in Helen's work room. Helen's wedding gown. She had forgotten all about the wedding, Helen's pregnancy, and Connor. But now it all came rushing back.

"I'm gonna go," she said, her arm linked with Barnaby's. He could feel her shivering against him. Pressing her closer, he politely excused himself and walked out. Taking her home was his top priority right now.

He should have thought this through.

She dug into her purse for her key. Barnaby gently tucked her hair behind her ear once more. He trailed a finger down her cheek before curling his hand into a fist and tapping it against his thigh. She unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Thanks for taking me home," she said, closing the distance between them. And then she pressed her mouth against his.

Barnaby couldn't move.

Not when Amelia's warm mouth was moving softly, hesitantly over his. He pushed aside the inner warning screaming through his head and kissed her back.

Maybe kiss was too tame a word. He _devoured _her.

With his mouth on hers, he pressed her back against the door frame. Slid his tongue against the seam of her lips until she opened for him. When the tip of his tongue touched hers, he groaned and wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him.

But it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

His eyes flew open and he yanked away from her, his breathing ragged, his pulse drumming. What the hell was wrong with him? One kiss and he lost his mind and willpower.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…we shouldn't…" He shut his eyes and inhaled for a count of ten. Opened his eyes and met her gaze. "We can't do this. It's not right."

Asking her out on a date and having dinner together romantically was what he had in mind, then they could pick up where they left off.

She stood there with her kiss-swollen mouth and mussed hair. "We're both adults, Barnaby," she said in that sweet voice he was coming to love. "What's wrong with a little bit of fun?"

At her words, hurt filled his green eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit." He took a step back. "You're still that selfish, inconsiderate, thick-necked little goat. You're still in_ love_ with your ex."

She heard the pain and embarrassment in his voice.

"Why do you insist on mistreating me like this? God, I should have known this would happen—should have known you were just using me."

"I'm sorry," she said, her words traced with regret. "I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. I really did experience a change of heart." When he snorted in disbelief she added, "I'm a better person… thanks to Kotetsu."

"You're a better person, all right," he said, running his shaky fingers through his blond hair. "You're also a liar."

Amelia's flashing eyes showed that she didn't appreciate being called a liar, of all things. Her small shoulders shivered with rage, and her face screwed up in disgust.

"I already said I'm sorry for hurting you, for leading you on like this. I'm not a liar and Kotetsu can vouch for that. I changed!"

Now Barnaby laughed aloud, so loud and scornfully, that she felt the anger within her grow. "If there's someone who changed for the better, it's Kotetsu," Barnaby approached her with a soft step and slowly bent his head to hers. "Lately, whenever I mention your name, Kotetsu denies your existence. It's like a magic trick. _Poof._ Showing your true colors once, and trusting you becomes a mistake."

With a vigorous scream she activated her NEXT ability; her fist drove at him in a straight punch that would have killed, and with a swiftness an inappreciable fraction of time quicker than Amelia's violent action, he powered up, avoided her assault, then grabbed her roughly by the arm and pressed her against the wall, successfully stopping her movements.

Amelia had done dumb things in her life, especially when it came to men, but this would go to the top of her crazy list.

A frightened shout from Niall was heard; his annoying neighbor getting into a heavy argument with the King of Heroes was not expected. "What's going on here?"

He shut his bathrobe with his eyes carefully trained on the two. Barnaby did not speak a word, but what Niall saw was enough to make him shiver with fear; there wasn't anyone bold enough to argue with the blue fire in Barnaby's eyes.

Amelia winced when he practically pushed her in Niall's arms.

"You shouldn't have said—"

"What I said was the truth." His voice was flat. "You're a liar. You've caused me and Kotetsu nothing but trouble. If you're so eager to treat everyone around you like dirt, you only have yourself to blame for the consequences."

Then, he turned on his boot heel and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia was on her second week of job hunting. So far, she'd been unable to convince any local business to hire her. After twenty unacknowledged résumés and a dozen fruitless interviews, she recognized a door slamming in her face.

On the sidewalk, she waited until the light turned green, then crossed the street as quickly as her stylish pumps would take her.

Amelia glanced at the merchandise in the windows; she had wandered into the shopping district again. Too bad she's on her five-dollar diet to avoid spending. It was enough to get around, but not much else.

In the corner of the display stood a mannequin in a double breast suit and trousers. The red suit caught her eye and she laughed. _What man would be crazy enough to wear something that loud on a special occasion,_ she thought. An image of a certain blonde flashed in her head.

Barnaby.

He'd been on her mind too much since the unfortunate argument—since he eagerly kissed her back. That man is definitely crazy for hoping to start a relationship, with her of all people. Amelia wiped that thought from her mind and walked past the merchandise.

"I'm meeting someone," she told the hostess as she stepped inside a diner.

Amelia scanned the room until she spotted her brother, Drake, sitting at a table with his oldest child. Abigail looked much like Amelia herself, except her red hair was cut in a cute bob that perfectly framed a chubby big-eyed face. She was thumbing through a magazine with her dad eating a burger beside her.

Amelia scooted into the booth, then reached over to snatch a French fry when her brother wasn't looking, "Drop the deep-fried potato strip," only to see him frown a little—not in anger, but as a child frowns when he's trying not to cry. Amelia retreated with an apologetic shrug. He never was one to share his food. Fortunately, he's willing to share everything else.

"Dad," she said in a very serious tone without even looking up from her Monthly Hero magazine. Barnaby was flashing his signature smile on the cover, and that was something Amelia could do without.

"It's just a couple of fries."

"I _could_ order another burger with fries," Drake echoed. "But someone said she wasn't hungry." She faced him now with a frown, wrinkling her nose for emphasis. "They have nothing I like."

"Yea well, you used to love eating burgers and terrorizing your cousins all year round, and you were only four years old." He whipped out his wallet, and it fell open to a picture of a feisty-looking Abigail playing with her food, bright blue eyes and devilish dimples.

"Can I be excused?" she asked Amelia, politely ignoring her father.

"Go ahead. But stay close!" he answered. She rolled her eyes.

"She'll break some hearts someday," Amelia said, because she seemed to outgrow her childish habits quickly—she was already nine years old.

"And I'll break open some heads," her brother grumbled.

The waitress arrived at the table. She was all smiles for Drake. "Would you like something?"

"No, no thanks," Amelia said.

"She wants coffee," Drake corrected. Amelia raised her head to protest. "It's cool," Drake said. "I got money. It's my treat."

As the waitress headed out toward the coffeepot, Amelia whispered to Drake. "I don't need coffee and you don't need to buy me anything."

"You need coffee," Drake answered. "You drank it all the time when you had a job. I have a job. I can buy you coffee."

"Thanks for rubbing it in…" Amelia relented with a sigh.

"I heard you went over to Helen's boutique. Sounds like a solid plan for a job."

One look and Drake shut his mouth, throwing the key away animatedly. Amelia pulled out the remains of the employment section of a newspaper and spread it across the table. With a definite X she marked the ads that backfired.

The waitress set a cup of coffee beside Amelia as Drake began looking carefully at other items she circled. "Don't bother with that one," he said, pointing to one of the ads circled. "It's not really a job. They want you to buy products from them that you can go out and sell."

Amelia crossed it off.

"And this is a night shift in a really slimy-looking motel. It's way too dangerous."

Sadness washed over Amelia, and her eyes wandered on the magazine. If only they could see she was more than qualified for the job, that she's worth the trouble. No, she's lying to herself now. She has a habit to screw things up—be it love or career—and that will never change.

"Did something happen?" Drake looked quite alarmed.

"Aside from being jobless, I'm okay—"

Suddenly, with no warning, she feels a tear running down her face. "I'm sorry," she gulped, her widened eyes cast downwards. "I don't even know why I'm getting upset."

All the while Drake was staring at her as if she's talking in a foreign language. _Maybe she's been treated badly_, he thinks, suddenly alarmed. _Victimized by her boyfriend._

"I'll kill him."

Confused as Amelia was, she stared as her brother paid for the food and pulled Abigail along. For once, the small girl didn't complain about him holding her hand.

"Where are you going?" Amelia struggled to keep up with him. Abigail practically had to run so her arm wouldn't hurt as much. He ignored her and pressed his cell-phone against his ear.

"Give me an address, give me something," he said into the phone. "Check the personal files." The response on the other end of the call was hopeful, and with a swift motion Drake put away his phone. "He messed with the wrong family."

— — — — — — — —

Kotetsu was wasting away on his sofa feeling down. Kaede had called earlier and he forced himself to smile; she didn't need to know her workaholic, broke-ass cheater of a father is having a hard time right now.

With a tired sigh he got up since he was getting hungry, but the fridge was practically empty. "Take-out it is," he shrugged. The doorbell rang shortly after, but the delivery guy wasn't present. Kotetsu recognized Drake instantly; it was the anger blazing in his blue eyes that confused him.

It happened fast. Kotetsu wasn't sure if Drake was throwing a punch or reaching in to grab him by the shirt, but either way this was gonna hurt.

Amelia approached the scene, all out of breath and dragging Abigail along with her. "Don't do anything stupid Drake! He didn't do anything wrong!"

Her presence distracted Kotetsu enough to allow Drake to land a strong blow to his face. Amelia and Abigail were shocked beyond belief.

"Stop it!"

Amelia pulled on her brother's arm before he could land another punch. She tried to get to Kotetsu's face, but he kept saying he was alright and insisted it's nothing to worry about.

"Thanks," Kotetsu looked at his shoes, sitting on the sofa, his discomfort heightening Amelia's sympathy as she applied a bag of ice on his bruised eye.

"Honestly, why'd you have to act like an idiot!"

Drake's jaw fell open. "He hurt you, and you're mad at _me_?"

"I sure as hell didn't expect to get clobbered today," Kotetsu carefully applied pressure on his eye. "But I had it coming; I completely deserved it."

The blood drains from Amelia's face. "What the hell are you talking about?" He's more secretive than a CIA agent, sure. Pricklier than a thorn bush. But this made no sense, even for him. "You've been avoiding me like the plague, too."

"Don't pretend like you don't know why," said Kotetsu, and he was looking at her like she was some crazy woman who'd gone off her meds and was going to start speaking in tongues.

"Is this about that time you got wasted?"

"Maybe we should start this conversation some other time. Like tomorrow."

Amelia opened her mouth to protest, "There's a kid here for crying out loud!" when Kotetsu cut her off. The two siblings had forgotten Abigail was in their midst; they watched as the girl bit her bottom lip and those blue eyes filled with tears.

"You idiot," Kotetsu addressed Drake, "Look, she's scared out of her mind. Be a good father and take her home, will you?"

Drake made a small sound and he wanted to punch his face in once more for good measure, but Amelia stepped in, telling him to leave. "I won't leave without you. He's no good."

"Kotetsu would never hurt me despite him saying otherwise."

Her brother's look was scorching. "You always were blinded by love. First Connor, and now this pathetic waste of space. What the hell is wrong with you?" That certainly hit a nerve.

"He's my friend," she spat. "He pretended to be my boyfriend at dinner because I didn't want for everyone to take pity on me. I'm not successful at anything. I'll never be like Helen," she murmured.

"You have yourself to blame for thinking like that," said Drake, beginning to lecture in his elderly-brotherly fashion. "You're not atelophobic, and we never forced you to do anything."

"Dad did," Amelia corrected. "I had to grow up fast, and be a lady, and wear the same sundresses, and look as charming as her. Being myself was never good enough for Dad—I'm never good enough for anyone."

Drake just gave her a long look. He broke his gaze and sighed. "Whatever. I won't discuss this with a stranger in our midst." He took Abigail by the hand and apologized under his breath, "Call when you need me," then went for the door.

The room had grown profoundly still.

She joined Kotetsu on the couch, sitting all the way at the other end. "I'm sorry. He usually talks his way into trouble; Danny's the one who packs a mean punch."

"Lucky me."

He tossed the bag of ice on the coffee table. Amelia took a quick peek at the damage; his bruised eye was inflamed and swollen. "I'm no friend," Kotetsu spoke in a clear voice. "That night, I took advantage of you on a drunken whim. I gave you false hope, and for that, I'm sorry."

Looking into his face, she saw that his eyes were dull and his expression terribly glum. "No, _I'm _sorry," Amelia closed the distance between them but didn't touch him. He stiffened as though she'd come at him with a machete.

"Don't you dare apologize. I know I screwed up." Kotetsu's jaw jutted out and his hands were in fists. "I went to the bar and drank too much. I should have gone home. This sucks, and I ruined everything. I just don't know how to fix it—"

"Nothing happened," she said carefully, and Kotetsu's eyes widened at her words. "You make one hell of a comfortable arm pillow to sleep on, but that's all we did—we slept in the same bed, Kotetsu."

"You can't expect me to believe you," he sat back with a bitter laugh. "I could have easily slept on the couch. No, something happened that night; you can't hide the truth from me." A wave of pity welled over her. She saw his hurt, saddened eyes, and the paleness in his bronzed face.

"Seriously, nothing happened. Kisses wouldn't leave the couch for some reason, so there was no space." _That cat hates me with a passion_, Kotetsu thought as his jaw tightened

She reached out for his hand. "I'm really sorry," she said. "I should have know you'd beat yourself up over this. You're always so selfless and encouraging… You're a good friend, and I need someone like you to set me straight."

Amelia was looking at him, and he tried to return her look, but his eyes were blind with tears, and in dread of her seeing them he got up and walked away. She didn't follow him, and he stood with his back to her.

"I'll leave you alone," she said, and went for the door.

As soon as she walked out the springs of relief broke loose in him. He struggled with his sobs, and subdued them; but his breath came unevenly—until finally, unable to help himself, he surrendered to his need to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

"And the last bachelor up for bids is…"

Barnaby tuned out the auctioneer's voice and wondered for the millionth time how he'd gotten roped into this. A bachelor auction was definitely not his style—even on Valentine's Day. But, he reminded himself, this was for a good cause.

Tugging at the collar of his suit, he shifted uneasily as the auctioneer continued his sales pitch.

He smiled.

He posed.

He felt comfortable up on stage with a blinding spotlight shining on him.

The auctioneer was driving up the bids—but all Barnaby could hear was the roar of the crowd as women yelled out numbers and cheered each other on.

Squinting into the lights, he tried to make out who was bidding on him, but to no avail. Then, before he knew it, the gavel sounded.

He'd been sold! But to who…

"Congratulations," the auctioneer said with a grin. "You went for the most money. Things got pretty heated there at the end."

Barnaby stepped off the stage and into the crowd of women. He ignored them as he searched for Alexander Lloyds. He found him by the side of the stage with a cell phone in one man rattled off some of the arrangements he'd made while Barnaby's busy preparing to be sold to the highest bidder.

Barnaby glanced at the well-dressed crowd; he was dying to know who he had to keep company for 24 hours. There was no more time for him to worry because Nathan Seymour himself stepped out of the crowd, catching him staring.

"Hello, Handsome," he approached the blonde.

"What brings you here?" Barnaby's confusion was evident on his face.

"Honey, this auction is like a strip show. I saw you flaunting your stuff up there and I was really interested in seeing some skin." He bobbed his slim eyebrows at Barnaby, smiling, and added, "What do you say?"

Barnaby cleared his throat. "About stripping? Not in this lifetime."

"You're such a spoilsport. With your body and good looks, you'd make a fortune." He winked. "Why, I alone would pay you handsomely."

Now that just plain embarrassed him. He frowned and said, "Surely a capable businessman like yourself has better things to spend his money on."

"Ah Barnaby," Lloyds snaps his phone shut and slid it into his back pocket. "I see you met your match. Good of you to get acquainted."

The King of Heroes stood frozen, his upper lip twitching.

"What?"

"I thought I told you," Nathan explained as he brushed away a speck of dust from Barnaby's suit, "I would pay you handsomely. I figured this was the perfect opportunity for me to work on your faults, maybe soften you up a bit."

That easily, he recovered, a smile spreading across his lips. "I don't have any faults."

With his low-lidded, pink eyes, Nathan stared, then smiled mischievously. "I know I can't _wait_ for tomorrow~"

— — — — — — — —

Barnaby pulled up in front of Nathan's place with his sleek red convertible. He exited the elevator on the right floor and made his way to the front door as punctual and unenthusiastic as if he were reporting for a doctor's appointment, pushing the bell.

When the door opened, he braced himself.

He was glad he was braced, because while he expected for Nathan to grace him with his presence, he found himself looking into emerald-blue eyes.

Seeing Amelia made his heart beat faster; that easily, she aroused him, his libido going into hopeful overdrive.

She looked wonderful, though she obviously hadn't gone to any great pains. He wanted her desperately the other day when they kissed. But today, he wanted her more than ever. Barefaced, in nothing more exotic than jeans and a silky shirt, with her hair in a messy bun, she could bring him to his knees.

Amelia seemed to like his outfit; Barnaby's soft worn denim hugged strong thighs and narrow hips, while his dark-blue blazer empathized broad shoulders.

Her gaze rose to the set of his jaw, to his firm mouth that's currently struggling not to smile.

"Right on time," she said. "I guess Nathan told you to dress casual too, huh?"

She lightly brushed the front of his shirt.

"He set us up, didn't he?" he asked. She stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her.

"Nathan filled me in on the details—buying you for a day really isn't what I expected. I suppose he really wants for us to patch things up, huh?"

"That's not all he's planning, no doubt."

He was right, Barnaby thought as they pulled up at the marina and she led the way to a beautiful seventy-foot yacht. On board the captain greeted them. The boat was theirs for the next five hours.

"Let's go cruising up the coast," Amelia suggested. "If that's alright with you?"

As she spoke, a crewman opened a bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass. Barnaby took in the luxurious cabin, the elegant furniture and the tray of hors d'oevres beside the champagne and frowned.

Nathan was going all out with his money.

Barnaby accepted the glass of champagne, then went on deck where he watched the crew cast off. Sternbild was balmy and clear. While their yacht moved through the maze of boats, Amelia stood beside him and enjoyed the spectacular view.

He did the math; one yacht, one bottle of champagne and an entire day together equaled seduction. He didn't want to participate in this act.

He caught Amelia staring at him.

One corner of her mouth curved up in a smile.

"What?" he asked.

"This is a surprise," she said.

"You mean the boat and everything."

"No, I mean you. I honestly thought you wouldn't go through with this." Amelia's voice rubbed against him like warm velvet. Barnaby had to hold in a shiver, while he attempted a cool, sophisticated expression.

"Mr. Maverick wouldn't be pleased if I canceled. I'm just upholding my end of the deal, and this is strictly business," he told her.

Her gaze never left his face.

"Funny, I expected that answer," she smiled. "So how will we pass the time?"

He hated that his mind instantly flashed to the large master suite. The bed was large, and the amenities impressive enough to dazzle royalty.

"Tell me about your life," Amelia settled on a chair on the warm deck.

Barnaby sighed and followed suit. He sipped his drink.

"I don't have a life," he said. "My family was my life, and they were taken away from me at an early age. I spend my free time searching for my parents killer, but now that Jake has been dealt with I find myself lost at what to do."

That escalated quickly, Amelia thought.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't need you to pity me."

She took a minute, wondering how to make things right. It wasn't a matter of defending herself. Her actions toward Barnaby were indefensible and today was about admitting that. All that mattered was convincing him that she was ready to change.

He sipped his champagne while he watched the sky turn darker.

"Are you that freaked out about what happened between us?" she asked carefully. Finally, he turned his gaze to her.

"What do you expect?" he arched his brow. "After what happened, I needed some time to sort things through. I needed to distance myself from you before I would do something I'd regret."

"To be honest, I figured it's natural you'd hate me—"

"Why would I hate you?" He'd surprised her, clearly.

"Because of the… you know… the kiss. And I practically wanted to cut you to pieces—"

"You think I hate you because of that kiss?"

"Yes." _Please, let it be true_. "And I can say that over these past two months, especially since that kiss, I've spend a lot of time searching my conscience. Searching my heart."

Now she had Barnaby's undivided attention.

"And?"

"And I saw things I didn't like. I've behaved shamefully and there's no excuse for me. I'm rotten to the very soul. Everything you said about me—as difficult as it was to accept—was the truth."

She looked up, her eyes sad. "I know rotten, deep-rooted attitudes don't change in a day. But I'm trying. Surely that counts for something."

Her eyes were shining now. He couldn't tell if it was the wind or the threat of tears.

"I just want for us to be good friends again, Barnaby. I understand so much more now. If you can give me another chance to prove—"

"No, I can't," He shook his head firmly. "I'm glad that you recognize your own faults, but in the end it's still about _you_. You want us to be friends, and I obviously don't."

She looked at Barnaby with miserable eyes.

"How can you be so cruel?" There was an indescribable agony in her voice. His heart sagged, and Barnaby's impulse was to throw himself on his knees, kiss her hands, and comfort her; but he knew that she was only interested in him as a friend.

He laughed a little unnaturally.

"You're the cruel one for expecting the impossible from me." Before he could say anything else his call band rang and Agnes explained the urgent situation at hand.

"There's a fire at West Silver. The firemen are doing what they can to extinguish the flames and to prevent the fire spreading out. Your mission is to rescue any remaining civilians on the scene and to secure the area."

"Understood."

"You don't trust me because I'm a liar in your eyes, isn't it?" Amelia spat at him. "I'll always be the same lying, deceitful woman no matter what I do or say." Rage flared up in her heart, and hatred for Barnaby.

"Just what do you want from me!"

He turned round sharply, and his voice was hard. "You _know_ what I want!"

He looked at her, his words holding an extra layer of meaning, causing a tingle sensation in her belly that had nothing to do with the champagne. Something sparked between them.

He regained control over the situation, and except for the sad look on his face, which he couldn't prevent from being visible, he was as calm as ever.

"I know you can work on your faults and succeed to overcome them. I just can't help it if you don't love me," he said with a hint of desperation.

And as if his own words of pain overcame the last barrier of his self-control, he activates his Hundred Power, presently leaving her behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Amelia stared at the ceiling and twisted to her side, punching the goose-down pillow into shape before dropping her head on it.

No good.

Throwing off the covers, she flipped on her stomach.

Damn it.

Who did Barnaby think he was? He turned her friendship down. Then again, his crush on her had been kind of sweet. He was caring. A decent guy treating her like she was a fair princess. Treating her the opposite way Connor Reynolds had treated her.

Conner Reynolds—her eternal crush. Handsome, charming, smart and a bit dense.

Connor made her feel like crap, leaving her for Helen, but she never let go of him. He'd smile, throw a compliment her way, talk about old times, and she'd fall for him once more, wanting his attention more than ever.

And why?

Because she dreamt that they'd end up together.

That he was good for her.

That one day she'd be his bride, his wife, the mother of his children. And she believed in her dream. Now she felt stupid for waiting on Connor to realize what a treasure she was.

But Connor is history now. History she would not repeat.

Her cell phone ringing had her bolting upright.

"We're moving out all the furniture, so get your butt down here," Danny said.

The old house where they grew up in had been sold to a couple. Her mother had complained it became difficult for her to take care of the old home, so she moved in at Danny's place.

"The moving truck is here already. Anyway, just come over as fast as you can. It'll be fun."

Another day with the family, Amelia thought on a sigh, then decided—it could be worse. A lot worse.

So after a bath and after ten minutes playing with the foam bubbles, she tossed on a pair of jeans and a black turtle-neck sweater, strapped on her shoes and off she went, arriving at the house twenty minutes later.

And what should be the first thing she saw, but Barnaby carrying her mother's large braided money tree into the moving truck… about the same time he spotted her.

She froze, having no clue what to do next. Although running like hell was sounding better by the second.

"Amelia! Over here!"

In the moment before Amelia's brother called her, Barnaby had seen the panic in her face. But why should it matter to her, whether he was there or not?

More to the point, why the hell couldn't he take his eyes off her as she walked into the yard?

Why did his heart knock against his rib cage when he saw her react in feigned outrage to something Drake said, then take off after him, laughing, until the two of them went down in the grass like a couple of overgrown puppies.

Why did his breath leave his lungs when she sat there, her hair flecked with loose grass, Danny covering her eyes as she laughed, getting up and throwing herself in her brother's arms.

Had he been right to refuse her?

Was he being practical, sane, mature, all the things he wanted to be?

Or was he just being a coward?

Was he going to lose his one chance at happiness?

"It's nice to see her in a good mood, right Bunny?" Kotetsu snuck up behind him.

"Uh, yeah."

Realizing he'd been clutching the plant pot hard enough to gouge his palms, he set it down. "They should stop playing around and take this more seriously," Barnaby straightened, brushing off his hands.

"Hey, I don't mind. It's a family thing." Kotetsu looked toward the siblings. "And she's adorable when she's not serious."

Barnaby grunted, stalking back to the house.

Kotetsu followed. "Something bothering you, Bunny?"

"Just the fact that I'm working hard to get everything ready when this isn't even my house," Barnaby said, picking up the dining table with Kotetsu's help.

"Come on, give them a break. It's the last time they can play around in the house they grew up in. Like I said, it's a family thing."

"Whatever."

"Wow. Growling even."

Barnaby tossed his partner a dirty look. Kotetsu laughed, then dropped the table at his end and said, "I'll go over and say hi!" And he was gone before Barnaby could think up an excuse why he shouldn't.

"Hey!" he called out, waving. "Good to see you," Kotetsu sank onto the cool grass beside her, smiling his cheerful smile.

"You too," Amelia said, and she saw the bruise where Drake had struck him. The dark color had faded to yellow, and the swelling had gone down. She touched his cheek gently. "You can still sue him, you know."

He shied away from her hand, then laughed. "He apologized, so I won't hold it against him."

Meanwhile, Danny and Drake picked up the pace and gave Barnaby a helping hand.

"You don't have to help," she told Kotetsu.

"Oh, but I'm happy to. Although Bunny isn't in a cheerful mood since I dragged him along." He looked a bit displeased with himself. "Drake mentioned that you guys were going to start moving the furniture, so I figured I'd help."

"I'd really hate for you to waste your day hanging around here." Almost as much as she'd hate the torture of seeing Barnaby all day.

"I want to be here for you. I just keep thinking how hard this must be for you and your family. Losing the house where you grew up in."

She shrugged. "I didn't spend a lot of time here anyway."

But that didn't stop her from remembering all the times she sat at that same table her brothers were carrying to the truck, eating waffles while her mother bustled around the kitchen.

How they used to race down the stairs on Christmas morning, busting out of their skin to see what presents were under the tree.

And later, after her father died, how Drake sat on those same stairs waiting for him to come around, refusing to believe he was gone forever.

Or the nights Amelia and Helen spend lying in the hallway outside their mother's bedroom door listening to her cry herself to sleep. They'd been terrified she would die and leave them, too.

"We build a tree house, over there," Amelia said, pointing at the only tree in the yard. "And we played Power Rangers here, too. It was fun."

"See? You feel a connection to this home." Kotetsu smiled, then looked back at Barnaby. Amelia resisted for about half a second, then did the same, gawking. "Something tells me Bunny is avoiding you," Kotetsu said.

Amelia felt her skin warm. "Yeah. That's understandable."

"Understandable?"

Amelia sighed. "Please don't ask any questions."

Kotetsu shot her a look. "What makes you think I won't ask any questions? I'm the meddler, remember?" he half joked. Amelia sighed once more and told her tale.

Meanwhile, Barnaby was finally beginning to get a feel of how Danny and Drake show their affection, with a friendly fist bump, a slap on his back or messing up his hair to the point he grows tired of fixing it back to normal.

_This is what it feels like to have idiots as brothers_, is what he thought.

But when Connor appeared from the now empty kitchen, his good mood plummeted considerably.

"Barnaby!" He greeted him with a happy smile. "Good to see you, my friend." Barnaby bit his lower lip to prevent saying something he'll regret. Just what does Amelia see in him?

"Don't I get a friendly hello?" he told him when they were alone.

"I'm not your friend," Barnaby said in a half disgusted voice.

Conner noticed the change in his tone and evidently viewed it with some suspicion; he certainly didn't speak to the brothers in this way.

"Well," said Connor reflectively, "If I did or said anything to make you dislike me, I apologize. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you—anything at all, oh, you name it."

"Apologize to Amelia for ruining her life," said Barnaby.

"Ruining her life? What?—are you saying?" Connor's eyes stared, and he recoiled in shock. "She's doing fine on her own!"

"She's falling apart. You've been friends since you were children, so you should be able to read her like an open book and see that she's still in love with you."

"She's not…" Connor hesitated. Then, in a rather hushed voice, he added: "Are you sure about this?"

Barnaby was glaring, very green-eyed and fierce, at the man before him. As quick as lightning, he took a hold of Connor's collar and plastered him, as it were, up against the wall.

He shrieked, shrinking back as far as he could from him. Conner wasn't a man of courage. He's easily frightened, and Barnaby's fierce look alarmed him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he groaned in an ecstasy of terror.

"No, what the hell is wrong with _you_?" Barnaby spat. "You should have left her alone and spared her more heartache, but instead, you get involved with her sister? You're a pathetic, little man."

Barnaby was glaring at him motionless. There is no telling how long they might have remained in that position, had they not been interrupted.

Helen's voice was heard, yelling "What on earth is going on here?"

Barnaby straightened himself while Connor hurriedly walked over to his soon-to-be wife coming down the stairs, her mother following close behind.

"He tried to hurt me!" said Connor, who was not in a pleasant frame of mind. As if to make matters worse, the rest of the family showed up, along with Kotetsu.

"Is that true?" Amelia asked in a tone of horror. Barnaby stood there, feeling their eyes surveying him with no friendly expression.

"I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding," Kotetsu stepped in. "He's had a rough day, is all. Let's go home, Bunny."

Had Kotetsu not been there, Barnaby would have powered up and jumped through the roof. Seated behind his car's steering wheel, Kotetsu watched as Barnaby got in beside him, yanking shut the door.

"What the heck, Bunny?" Kotetsu said, his face all confused.

"Please, just forget about it," he said over the crush to his chest.

"No, we're gonna talk about this, right now."

Barnaby could feel Kotetsu's eyes on him. "You love her, don't you? Only you know that she doesn't love you back, so you deliberately start a fight with her ex."

"Back off, old man. I mean it." He twisted in his seat.

Kotetsu didn't argue further, just started the car. He couldn't help sighing as his hands tightened on the wheel. The sooner Amelia could see Barnaby's right for her, the better for both of them.

He just wished the thought didn't make him feel so wounded.


	13. Chapter 13

Amelia has been earning a decent wage as a checker in a grocery store for two weeks now, and Kotetsu began regularly waiting in her line.

Sometimes he bought one meal's worth of food. Other times he bought paper products. Most of the time, he didn't bother with the main aisles—he became strictly a checkout-aisle shopper.

He bought the stupidest things just to go through her lane so he could talk to her. Skittles and a Sudoku puzzle book were among his purchases, and she laughed when she discovered he had no idea how Sudoku works.

Grocery store work isn't her dream job; it's like working at a circus, and many customers came with their own set of quirks. Luckily, Kotetsu's sense of humor provides enough relief to her day. She was looking forward to seeing his face in her lane.

On a sunny Friday, he didn't show. The few days after he still didn't show but Amelia was determined not to let his absence worry her.

Today was not one of those days.

Having murdered a woman named Samantha Taylor, Kaburagi T. Kotetsu is a fugitive from justice. Shock barbed through Amelia and she unwittingly clenched her teeth. Her heart raced, but her eyes refused to look away from the 20ft TV screen attached to a five-storey building.

So far he managed to escape the clutches of the police and heroes alike.

While Amelia struggled to let all of this sink in, her cell phone rang persistently. "Hey, it's me… Kotetsu."

She was so shocked by the voice on the other end that she dropped her cell phone. It landed on the ground with a smack and skidded away. With her heart in her stomach, she frantically scrambled after the phone.

Amelia gulped air as she clambered after it, brushing the shoulders of people in her path.

The foot of a striding passerby struck the phone and send it spinning in another direction. She hurtled after it, feeling Kotetsu slip farther from her grasp with every agonizing second that passed.

She was practically hyperventilating when she fell to her knees, curled her fingers around the phone and jammed it to her ear.

"Hello? Kotetsu?"

Dead air. He was gone.

A sob welled up in her chest. "Kotetsu, can you hear me?"

She couldn't bring herself to hang up, unwilling to severe the only connection she has with him. Then she realized he might be calling her back and stabbed the disconnect button.

Sitting on the sidewalk, Amelia stared at the phone, willing it to ring again, thinking how ridiculous she would seem to onlookers—a twenty-five-year-old woman sitting on the concrete floor waiting for a call back from her friend.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up from her phone with squinting eyes.

"Need help?"

With a killer smile, Danny filled out his police uniform quite well. Drake—wearing a three piece suit matched with a classy suitcase—helped a confused Amelia to her feet.

"Shouldn't you guys be at work?" She asked, but then she silently recalled she's on duty too; her boss isn't gonna be happy about her skipping work.

Drake replayed the news bulletin. He figured Kotetsu was being framed and managed to convince Judge Yuri Petrov of Kotetsu's innocence; he's currently looking into the matter.

"Gotta admit, though, it was weird to see him on the wanted list. Kinda scary," Danny laughed.

"Couldn't they have used a different photo? " Drake's laughter echoed his brother's.

Amelia idolized her brothers since she's been a toddler and able to stand and look up to them, and in this moment she remembered why; they are honest men who have nothing to hide from the world.

"You know what you have to do, right?"

Amelia shook her head with a sort of confused expression. They yelled out: "It's Morphing Time! Put on your suit and change into Silver Saint!"

"What?" gasped Amelia, ignoring their hearty cheers. "How did you guys know about—"

"Like it wasn't obvious. We've been close since the day you were born, so we can read you better than most people could read a picture book," Drake interrupted.

A small note of longing entered his voice. "You don't know how lucky you are. We've always loved watching the hero save the day on TV, and because of it we developed a strong sense of justice since we were kids. You actually succeeded in becoming a hero of justice—and we're stuck with regular jobs."

There was barely a hint of amusement in Danny's eyes as he said, "Take care of yourself, alright? We'll back you up if necessary, so don't hesitate to call." Once they were done talking, she hugged them so hard they hadn't been able to breathe.

— — — — — — — —

Down the sewers Kotetsu sped up his pace, having witnessed the water freezing over with a shiver running down his spine, not sparing a second look behind him for a sight of the ice manipulator on his heels.

Panting, grunting, Kotetsu sprinted ahead down a back alley.

By this time Blue Rose was closing in around the corner. Here and there, in the back alley, were large garbage containers. It would be easy for a fugitive to leap upon one of them and so get over the wall.

Blue Rose thought of this possibility in a moment. "He got ahead of me," the girl exclaimed, and she peered sharply about. "I'll catch him on the other side."

At that instant Blue Rose tripped over a silly brick and went down, making quite a racket. Angry and embarrassed, she picked herself up and was surprised to see Kotetsu start for the wall, near a point where the garbage container was, making a good approach to the wall.

"Hold on there! Do you actually think you can just run away from me?" cried Blue Rose as she recovered her wind and leaped forward.

But Kotetsu didn't stop.

With a bound he was up on the container, and the next moment he was poised on top of the wall. Before leaping down on the other side, a jump at which even a practiced athlete might hesitate, he paused and looked back.

"You can't escape!" shouted Blue Rose.

Kotetsu returned no answer, and an instant later disappeared from view on the other side of the wall.

She was up on the container in almost record time and caught a glimpse of Kotetsu running ahead. Then she leaped down, casting some ice to break her fall, and took after the man.

An unknown individual dressed in his armor and carrying his Hero name made Kotetsu stop, out of breath and confused.

He looked sour, rumpled, and disheveled; there is an expression of displeasure on his face, offended by the fact that they dared replace him with this creepy individual.

"I thought I told you, you can't escape." A pair of stilettos could be heard clicking on the concrete. Kotetsu was surrounded.

"I didn't kill anyone!" he shouts. "I'm Wild Tiger… I'm a Hero and you know that!"

Blue Rose didn't look the least bit convinced; Wild Tiger is standing behind him after all.

He had moved from his position, and he attacked so fast that Kotetsu hardly had time to jump aside out of the way. The armored foe lashed out, right and left, savagely, and though Kotetsu dodged the blows, he was knocked backward several steps.

He was after him with the spring of a tiger. Kotetsu was avoiding blows and living somehow through the whirlwind onslaughts. A terrible blow was coming at his face, his fist just missing mere inches of his jaw.

In the effort to maintain unharmed, Kotetsu grabbed his arm and flung him over, as heavy as he was.

His hope lay in that the Fake Tiger would stay down, defeated. But he was beginning to think he'll consume his strength before the other would throw in the towel.

He grew tired.

As he waited for a chance to escape, it finally came, and Lunatic made his entrance with his crossbow at the ready, burning his cape to nothing.

To Kotetsu's surprise, the dark hero gave him an opening and urged him to slip away to safety. Fake Tiger and Blue Rose could only watch as he escaped, a sea of blue fire blocking their path. Blue Rose was beginning to wonder why Lunatic let him go.

"I shall uncover you identity soon. Along with the mastermind behind all of this."

Lunatic let fly his crossbow bolt full at Fake Tiger's form. He avoided the flames, jumping upwards with obvious strength and grace, and by the time Lunatic saw him grabbing for his laser rifle, it was too late; his shoulder burned upon impact by means of the deadly weapon.

Lunatic struggled to get back up.

He cursed after spotting his crossbow on the ground.

Fake Tiger closed in on him and paid no heed to the weapon crushing under the sole of his feet. Lunatic's change in plans was obvious; retreat to safety.

The roaring of an engine in the distance broke his train of thoughts and gained Fake Tiger's attention.

"It's closing in," Blue Rose pointed out, her guns held on standby. A heavy explosion occurred, completely destroying the sturdy wall Kotetsu had jumped down from a while ago.

The powerful motor of Silver Saint's massive black and white motor-bike was singing a song of speed and progress, driving through the debris. She tilted the motor-bike with a sharp turn and jumped off, powering up and blasting a force of gravity into the heavy vehicle that is now launched with tremendous speed toward Fake Tiger.

By now Lunatic and Blue Rose had jumped aside, but the black and red menace thought differently.

With the strength of a thousand men, he caught the roaring motor-bike in mid-air using only his right hand. He cut through the hunk of metal—with his now equipped laser sword—as easily as cutting through soft butter.

Silver Saint was left heart-broken at the sight of him throwing away the two-wheeled vehicle like it was nothing but garbage.

"You'll have to pay for that!" she fumes with rage.

"You send that thing flying at him, so what else did you expect," Blue Rose argued, her eyes glaring daggers at the armored female.

Lunatic took this moment to retreat; he would have to thank Silver Saint for barging in like an idiot later.

"I sacrificed my ride to save your butt, and you run away?!"On second thought, perhaps he might set her on fire the next time they meet.

Now that she took the time to look Fake Tiger over, she wasn't fond of the idea of fighting him.

"I'll handle her," as if she read her thoughts Blue Rose stepped up to the plate. Judging from the way he dashed forward with his sword at the ready, Fake Tiger didn't consent.

He wanted to break this obstacle in his path, so he slashed his sword upward, cutting a serious chunk of armor off Silver Saint's shoulder. He rushed like a wild man.

The fury of his previous assaults was nothing compared to the fury of this one.

Silver Saint was too busy living through the storm, blocking and ducking into safety. She retaliated at some point, her fist—armed with great pressure—whipped straight up in the air from under, and missed his chin by a hair's-breadth.

Showing his strength once more, he drove his left fist at his opponent's unprotected shoulder.

Lightning-like blows they were, and heavy.

She winced away from him and staggered back.

Fake Tiger's quick eye saw the opening, and he smashed straight out upon her stomach, following instantly with a 360 crescent kick, sending her spinning sideways.

Blood trickled from a cut down her forehead, dripping down her temple and into her hair.

Everything began to fade and shrink as if a tunnel were closing in on her. She heard Blue Rose say something but the sound was a mere whisper.

Then she fainted.


	14. Chapter 14

Amelia opened her eyes and met with the sight of an unknown man leaning over her.

His gaze was dark, filled with consternation.

The man's gentle brown eyes briefly met hers. "Shh. You're gonna be alright."

He had something in his hand, using it to dab at her face. She jumped up, frightened and confused by the unfamiliar man's nearness.

"What happened? I don't… remember," Amelia said weakly.

He paused and met her gaze. "I recon you fainted."

"I fainted?" She tried to slow her breathing.

"Like a complete and total wuss." He twisted his mouth in a reassuring smile. "And to think Kotetsu was continually praising your strength. But don't worry, head wounds always bleed a lot. It's not bad and I already took care of it."

She did feel like a wuss. And then her eyes widened at the mention of Kotetsu.

"Wait, what?"

"I said not to worry—"

"You know Kotetsu?" she shook the man till his teeth rattled, then she winced.

"Where else are you hurt?"

Rattled by his worried expression, she answered, "My shoulder."

His mouth flattened. "You have one hell of a bruise. Can you move your arm?"

She did, then bit back a gasp. "It's totally fine," she bit her lower lip, hoping he'd buy her lie. "So uh, about Kotetsu?"

Jaw locked, he scratched the back of his head. "I used to be his boss, before the company was bought out by Apollon. The name is Ben Jackson. And judging by your getup you're Silver Saint, the one I'm looking for."

Rather awkwardly the two shook hands.

Amelia didn't believe a word he said; for all she knows he could be a shady cab driver. Then again, he says he knows Kotetsu. Better test it out.

"What's Kotetsu's favorite topping?" she asked.

"It's mayonnaise," answered Ben, smiling; "The man can't live without it."

"Who is he a fan of?"

"Mr. Legend, without a doubt."

"Name something he dislikes."

"Guns. He avoids getting people and criminals getting caught in the crossfire."

"What's up with the T in his name?"

"I doubt he knows himself."

"How many copies of his casual outfit does he own?"

"Did you raid his closet?"

"Just answer the question!" Amelia shook her fist with vigor. "Better yet, how come he has such nice muscles? I mean, the man barely hits the gym."

"I think you have a problem," he said automatically, then grinned. "But I don't see any reason not to trust you since Kotetsu does the same." Amelia wondered at his words. Did Kotetsu actually tell this guy he trusts her?

"I'll take you to him," he said. "Hop in the cab."

Her face brightened, and she took her seat beside Ben. The cab began to quiver, then it started forward with a whirr.

Ben, his hands and feet acting mechanically, kept his eyes fixed on the road. Amelia felt a bit out of place sitting there.

Her eyes wandered to the clenched hands in her lap, then the dashboard of the car. Just above the windshield, a pair of Hero trading cards—the rookie and veteran Wild Tiger—caught her eye.

Amelia gulped; it felt like those cards were looking down upon her, like they could read the wicked thoughts she couldn't shake off ever since that horrible news bulletin.

"You alright?" Ben asked. Amelia noticed the worried tone he carried in his voice. It made her uncomfortable.

Nothing was said for some time.

The car ran on through the streets. "I'm a horrible person," Amelia suddenly shouted. "I don't believe in Kotetsu's innocence. I wanted to—I forced myself to—but I couldn't believe in the end."

In spite of himself, Ben smiled. "Then why are you doing this?" he asked. "Why are you risking your life to help a criminal?"

There was a glum silence.

Ben stared at the road ahead, fixedly, managing the car as if it were a live thing. He felt that she was afraid, quite stupefied with fear, fear of death, for Kotetsu dying.

"If I knew the answer I wouldn't be here," she was blinded by tears of frustration, wiping at her eyes angrily and swore under her breath.

"I think you know why—"

"I don't know anything, okay!" she snapped. He meant well, Amelia knew. So she apologized shortly after.

"As long as you're not interested in putting Kotetsu behind bars, I'm okay with it," Ben laughed uncertainly and took a long breath. They both said nothing for the remainder of the ride.

"Who," asked Amelia, "are they?"

That remark broke the silence. Ben hit the brakes and he gingerly climbed out and greeted the two men. "Hey!"

"Oh, it's you, Ben," Kotetsu looked glad to see his old friend; his armored suit had clearly seen better days.

Barnaby nods slightly, acknowledging Ben's presence. He didn't, however, expect for Amelia to stand before him—fully clad in armor, even. Sizzling awareness bolted through him, but Amelia seemed undisturbed by any similar emotions.

"Hey," Kotetsu greeted her with a dazzling smile as if he isn't being persecuted by the law. "You're a mess." His smile faded like snow before the sun.

Amelia swore she would be angry at him for making her worry. Yet at the sound of his voice, she regressed to a sappy teenager who's reunited with her father after five long years.

With a mere four words uttered from his mouth, she's ready to accept his explanation and his apology… assuming he has either to offer.

"I'm a mess? You guys are in worse shape than I am!" she scowled at the both of them—and Kotetsu looked away with a roll of his eyes. "It's different. We're men," he said with a shrug, as if that explained everything.

"Forget about any of that!" Ben interrupted harshly. "You know what to do, right?" The guys nodded in agreement and Amelia remained clueless; wasn't everything over with? "Then hurry up and get in! I'll take you anywhere you need to go!"

Speaking of manliness, Ben received a serious blow to his pride when Apollon Media's large vehicle stood at a standstill nearby.

"Get in!" Saito barked.

Once inside, Kotetsu had replaced his damaged armored suit with a new one, as did Barnaby without uttering a sound. He never even gave Amelia a second look.

"Where's my helmet?" Kotetsu scratched his head and then sighed; Amelia was holding onto it with the biggest scowl she could muster. "What the hell is going on?"

"Maverick is the bad guy; we toss him behind bars for everything he's done, and that will be the end of this mess," he answered, still smiling.

It sickened her to see him like this. "You actually expect me to believe that?"

"Give me the helmet," he said with a straight face.

She continued to disobey, and then suddenly, without any warning, Kotetsu became angry and pointed at Barnaby, yelling wildly at the same time: "The bastard killed Bunny's parents and brainwashed him for twenty years! He turned my friends against me, took my daughter away from me—all because he wants me put behind bars!"

He had such a fearful face that one look at him would fill you with horror. No one dared to breathe. Amelia trembled like leaves in a storm.

"If I just let myself be caught, all of this could have been avoided," Kotetsu rubbed his temples tiredly, his voice shaking as he spoke. "I got Kaede involved and I have myself to blame for it."

Barnaby protested with vigor but Kotetsu didn't hear any of it; his mind was set.

"So what now? You know it's a trap, right?" Amelia said hesitantly when the two had gone out, "You both look tired, and you've been working too hard. You have to rest, now that you can."

She was talking because she was afraid.

Her father had died while on the job; she had wished for him to die at the time a bullet had cut him down.

She had watched, unable to help her mother work her way through the almost paralyzing heartache and grief that followed. From that moment on, Amelia worked hard to be independent so she'll never be put in a position to grieve over a loved one.

"Justice Tower isn't gonna go anywhere. Take your time to rest up and—" She covered her mouth to suppress the aching wail that lodged in her throat. "You're going to die if you walk in there."

Perilously close to losing it, Amelia was blinded by unshed tears. "At least let me go with you. I'm not useless. I can help!"

Kotetsu glanced at her, his eyes dark and mysterious in the night. There was something about this man's eyes, something about the way he looked at her, that stirred a faraway, vague feeling, like a breeze blowing along a feather, moving it, but letting it remain where it was.

She wanted to—no, needed—the feather to become airborne.

She willed herself not to be afraid.

Kotetsu looked nervous, vulnerable and more than a little wary. It took him a moment before he spoke. "I suppose we need all the help we can get."

He heard her whisper something in grateful awe. "You mean it?"

"We do need your help," he confessed. Amelia's mind began to race, making plans.

"She's injured! We can't possibly take her with us," Barnaby frowned upon his partner's decision.

"You might be able to convince Kotetsu to come along, but I'm no fool," he spat. "You're the most competent and adaptable woman I know, so you have nothing to prove to me. I know that you're strong!" he took a long, shivering breath, and he went on with a crack in his voice.

"I won't let you throw away your life when you're just beginning to live it to the fullest. I want you to live. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Concentrating on the fact that Barnaby is a good friend—nothing more, she muttered, "There's no meaning in living my life when you're not in it—when both of you aren't a part of my life anymore."

"You're too stubborn for your own good," he said, feeling that darned twinge of emotion again.

Kotetsu couldn't have agreed more.

She was stubborn alright, a take-charge, stubborn woman—a beautiful little thing with remarkable strength and loads of tenderness. And she was coming along whether they wanted her to or not. They wanted her near, although neither could say it out loud.

Already she walked ahead of them and they struggled to keep up. "Hold up, kiddo. Let me lead since I'm the oldest," Kotetsu all but accused.

She scowled at him. "Will you stop treating me like a child!"

That caught him off guard.

"Believe me," he growled under his breath, "I'm well aware that you're a woman."

Meanwhile, Barnaby's gaze was filled with belligerence and challenge. He knew something was up when Kotetsu took his place as Amelia's date that one evening.

And now, he felt like a fool for respecting their privacy, for dropping the issue when clearly they are hiding something—a deep secret that only they knew about—from the likes of him.

He wanted her too long, imagined her by his side far too many times, to be able to back off now.


	15. Chapter 15

Looking cautiously about, Amelia was the first to enter the suspicious elevator and was followed closely by Barnaby and Kotetsu.

The young woman was nervous.

In the rising elevator she trembled as though with fright. The elevator door opened, revealing a large space submerged in darkness.

Her two close friends ran inside without a second thought, while in the darkness Amelia followed carefully and cautiously. The two men stopped abruptly at a silhouette standing awkwardly in the middle of the room illuminated by means of a vivid blue light in the background.

Demanding to know his daughter's whereabouts, Kotetsu foolishly approached the fake Wild Tiger and revealed the enemy's secret identity for everyone to see; lost in shock and astonishment, Kotetsu was staring at a perfect copy of himself.

The android's hair was dark, and it's face—smooth-shaven with the exception of a goatee, like Kotetsu's—was dark as well. The face was secretive, impassive, and cold. A pair of gleaming red eyes stared back at him, void of any emotion.

"What's going on? How come he looks like you?" He heard Amelia ask, presently. Barnaby narrowed his eyes. "It's an android. It was made to look like Kotetsu, serving as a replacement."

"Correct," Rotwang's voice resounded in their ears, popping up on screen along with Maverick. Unfortunately for Amelia, her helmet had sustained damage in the fight against the beast; all she receives is static, making it impossible for her to follow what was said.

She did have the sensitivity to shut up instead of nagging in a situation like this.

"As expected of you, Barnaby, the offspring of a talented pair of individuals. This is the day that androids will be useful to humans. Your parents have worked hard for this very moment, and through my brilliance their dream is about to come true."

She figured nothing good has been said so far. Barnaby was seldom angry, and now he was angrier than she had ever known him.

Kotetsu could be heard grumbling within his armor. "Amelia," he said after a moment of contemplating the situation, and she focused fully on him. "Get the hell out of here."

Her anger rose. "I didn't realize I'm slowing you down," she said dryly. "I hate it when you cast me aside like this; I'm a Hero too, you know?"

"An unofficial one," he murmured, "You stole that suit."

"So did you," she hissed back.

"The point is, I believe in your abilities," he turned to face her. "I believe you can save Kaede. Please, just do as I say without a fuss for this one time. Save my daughter and the others."

Amelia felt a confusing jolt now—something electric had passed between them.

"What?"

His nose flared and she sensed that he too felt the unwelcome sexual energy bouncing between them. To break the moment, she narrowed her eyes.

"Are you gonna deny me the pleasure of seeing you get beat up?" Kotetsu frowned; she never listens to reason.

"Sadist. Have it your way."

Fake Tiger equipping his laser gun caught their attention. The android cocked its head, aiming directly at Barnaby. He was pushed aside, and the lethal beam tore open part of the wall, rubble making its way down.

"Are you alright?" Amelia had said, an expression of worry gracing her face.

Barnaby nodded, though not in agreement—it dawned upon him that she was completely pressed against him, and he felt the heat of her body even through his armor.

Amelia—having powered up—helped him up on his feet, treating him like a child while he stood there speechless.

"I'll stall the robot till you can activate your Hundred Power."

Heat rushed through him, and he was a little turned on by her take-charge manner, "It's an android, not a robot!" But he'd sooner throw himself in front of the android than openly admitting it, though.

Amelia attacked the android with a wave of G-force so great, the heavy piece of bolts and metal crashed into the wall with a deafening crack. Kotetsu went to Amelia's assistance, but Barnaby ran to stop him. "Let go of me!" he shouted.

"I don't like this as much as you do, but she has the upper hand as a NEXT," answered Barnaby. "If we as much as come near that thing without our Hundred Power, we won't be able to protect ourselves, let alone your daughter and the others."

Kotetsu's shoulders slumped.

He hated this.

Heroes jump in the fray and do what they can to help, powers or no. "That's right, kiddo, hold him while I storm in!" Again, he was held back by Barnaby.

She gave the android a series of hearty blows across the legs and arms with a force strong enough to draw blood. She couldn't feel her shoulder hurting anymore; she felt as light as a feather, nimble as a deer, strong as an ox—all of this was possible because of the NEXT genes pumping through her veins.

But fake Tiger was not yet subdued, and snatching her arm, it kicked Amelia—and she would have crashed into the wall had it not been for Kotetsu catching her.

"Are you alright?" she asked urgently.

Kotetsu groaned; wearing armor didn't do nothing to protect his back.

"I thought you wanted to see me get beat up."

"Saving my ass isn't the same as getting beat up, moron."

He gave a little laugh at her quick response, his gold-colored eyes narrowing with sudden concern. How much longer can she withstand H-01's powerful assaults? By the time he can power up, it'll be too late.

"Don't worry," Barnaby stood near, watching as Amelia dashed toward the monstrosity coming their way. "I got her back. There's no need for you to get hurt while protecting her, old man."

With that said he rushed to her aid despite the power shortage.

Kotetsu had no idea what just transpired, and he wouldn't know unless Barnaby told him, but he knew it had something to do with the Knight in Shining Armor who's fending off evil; even without the need of a princess carry, he definitely feels like a damsel in distress now.

"Give me a boost!" yelled Amelia, and Barnaby easily launched her light form in the air with his own strength, Hundred Power be damned.

The android had been calm and collected at the sight of seeing Amelia airborne, and, taking careful aim, it send a charge of energy directly at her. She cast it aside and out of the way, scattering the energy into the ceiling.

Scarcely had it fired away before it was hit twice in the face, good kicks with heavy pressure that send the android staggering. The blow was followed by a savage rush. Amelia was on the monster with the quickness and ferocity of a wildcat.

She hit, kicked, wrestled, even bit—more out of frustration than anything.

She tripped over H-01's discarded laser gun, and before she could collect her wits she was badly punished; the android began to kick at her even before she reached the ground.

But strangely enough this fall cleared Amelia's head.

Hundreds of times she went down just like this in the yard, and her brothers called upon her to struggle on with the make belief fight against evil. The memory of their grinning dirt-stained faces, patting her back for fighting back the evil forces, it steadied her in this most difficult position.

She hit the ground, half turned on her shoulder, rolled over twice with the rapid, vigorous twist second-nature to a seasoned soldier, and bounded to her feet.

She met Fake Tiger half way with a straight jab of her powered fist, ramming straight through its chest. It failed to stop, or even to shake her opponent as the machine carelessly smashed its fist into her ribcage.

Amelia exerted every ounce of strength in her body, and tried to summon a gravitational force-field to prevent herself from being overpowered.

But the woman, though strong, was no match for the android, and it soon broke through her shield, pinned her to the ground and held her there, clutching her by the throat while she nearly choked.

"Let—let go—my—throat!" Amelia managed to gasp.

It didn't release its hold. It loomed over her, its heavy body applying an unbearable amount of pressure on her petite form.

Letting out with his foot, Barnaby struck Fake Tiger to the side and off of Amelia. Kotetsu struck it with his mighty fist. While the android got back on its feet without a single scratch on its armor, Amelia was struggling to stay conscious.

She was out of the fight.

She lied there, conscious but helpless, and because her broken rib was tickling her lung her lips bore a little tinge of red.

Seeing only her eyes moving woke the two men to a new world. A swift anger rushed over them like a hot wave and a sudden fierce desire to beat this opponent into the ground seized them.

Kotetsu charged in; he and H-01 were close-locked, tugging and straining for an advantage. He crouched lower and lower, trying to get a twist on his opponent.

Like lightning H-01 delivered a fierce straight kick at his groin. The blow missed its aim, but Kotetsu felt a serious bruise on his thigh.

H-01 lowered his head, rammed it into Kotetsu's chin, and at the same time reached for his throat with both hands.

Kotetsu tore his head out of reach in the nick of time as Barnaby took over; he became blind to everything but his desire to destroy the enemy. A dozen swift, straight kicks in the abdomen drove the android a few steps back.

It was smothered, overwhelmed by the young man's superior leg strength—until it grew weary, slashed up Barnaby's unguarded right leg with its blade and threw him into Kotetsu's arms with destructive power.

"Even with our Hundred Power activated we can't lay a scratch on that monster!" growled Kotetsu.

"What are we supposed to do; roll over and play dead?" Barnaby retaliated with a disbelieving tone.

Before he could answer, H-01 bored it's fist in Kotetsu's face. They rolled over the ground until Kotetsu caught the android by the arms and held it still.

"Now Bunny! Take this thing down with that!" The gun that was lost was a mere meter away from Barnaby. "Hurry up and fire it!"

Hesitating, Barnaby swallowed hard, his gaze glued to the gun.

He picked it up and held it with shaking hands.

He felt Amelia watching him as he took aim. She struggled to sit upright, frowning with a face so pale Barnaby was frightened into absolute silence.

"I can't hold it much longer! Fire the damn gun!" H-01 was close to breaking free.

"Don't be an idiot!" said Amelia feebly. "You won't be able to dodge in time! I'll create a protective layer to deflect the blow, so don't shoot—" and then the throbbing pain from her broken rib caused her to wince.

Barnaby had an anxious look on his face, and his green eyes had a timid expression as he glanced toward Kotetsu, doubting whether he should shoot or not.

He fired the gun with a deafening scream as Amelia watched in horror.

The fight was over as far as H-01 was concerned.

A sharp explosion occurred, and the machine was blown apart. When the smoke cleared all who was left standing was Barnaby.

"Why did you shoot!" cried Amelia, terror-stricken.

"I had to," he confessed.

When he went to help her up, Amelia shrank back, then glared at him as she got up herself with great effort. She looked around everywhere, taking in everything, searching for the man that was there a moment ago.

She finally spotted him on the floor near the rubble—and nearly swallowed her tongue. Damn, he looked terrible lying there with his armor damaged beyond repair, his eyes soft and watchful.

Watching her.

Her guts cramped and she said more forcefully than she meant to, "We need to get you to a hospital."

He smiled. "You're worse off than I am."

She had to hurt like hell, he knew.

Seconds ticked by before she whispered, "Your smoking abs are distracting me," with stupefied awe. For some reason that made Kotetsu laugh, and at this juncture a violent fit of coughing seized him.

Barnaby went to his side, and for a brief moment as he held Kotetsu close the tears welled in the old man's eyes. He was so tired, all he wanted was to lie there and never get up.

His chest wasn't rising and falling.

"He's not breathing," Barnaby said, and he sounded almost disbelieving. "He's not breathing!"


	16. Chapter 16

The curtains of the windows had been drawn, and it was a bit dark in the room so early in the morning. Karina approached Kotetsu's hospital bed after opening the curtains, sat beside him in a comfy chair and took up a book.

It's been twelve days since Kotetsu lost consciousness, and he didn't show any signs of waking up. The Heroes insisted on taking turns to keep him company and they'll continue to do so until he wakes up from his slumber.

Karina put away the book, biting her lip as she gazed longingly at the sleeping man.

Would it be considered selfish to take advantage of his unconscious state? She started with grasping his hand, and his skin felt cold to the touch.

One friendly kiss wouldn't hurt, she told herself.

Karina squeezed her eyes shut.

She couldn't stop herself from kissing his forehead as she gently cupped his cheek with a shaking hand. She forgot everything completely, forgot that Kotetsu was bed-ridden, that he's hurt and cold and that she only wanted to warm him.

Nathan had entered through the door, "It's time to switch, darling~" and as he did so, Karina sputtered out some excuse—her face turning a bright shade of red. "It's not your turn yet! My shift just started."

"Honey," Nathan smiled sweetly, set down a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and winked suggestively in her direction, "If my shift will be anything like yours, I think I'll start right now."

With a groan Karina covered her face in plain embarrassment at being caught. "Just forget what you saw, please." She mumbled.

Nathan took her in his embrace and played around with a few strands of her blonde hair. "You are such an innocent princess," he smiled softly.

"Stop teasing her. She's a good kid," a tired voice reached their ears, and they both met with a familiar sight; Kotetsu was smiling the way he always did. "Right, Blue Rose?"

His chest rose and fell and she felt his steady, unwavering stare.

There was an unbearably long pause.

Happiness pulsed through Karina, allowing her to smile. "Hi!" she managed to say, breathlessly. "Should I get the nurse?"

"That would help, yes." Nathan smiled as Karina left the room in a hurry, her thoughts still on that innocent kiss.

"She looks happy." The man was still as dense as ever.

"Welcome back, Tiger."

—

Amelia sat at the waiting room with concerned thoughts in her head. She sipped cold coffee, hoping it would distract her enough. She was awfully bruised, black and blue all over, and so stiff she can hardly move.

The doctor diagnosed her with three broken ribs, but a broken rib is much less serious business than what Kotetsu's going through, and in ten days Amelia was up and about again, feeling generally stiff and sore.

Barnaby was discharged even earlier; he's bound to have a scar on his injured leg.

Amelia took another sip then discarded the empty cup.

Closing her eyes, she thought of Barnaby. He didn't visit her at the time she was hospitalized. He's tired of getting hurt again and again.

Being friends wasn't working, and being lovers isn't going to work neither, she thought with a sad smile.

There was the sound of timid footsteps, but she didn't hear it. Nothing came. No solutions to her problems; no way to spare Barnaby's feelings.

Amelia opened her eyes again and came face to face with a young girl. A brunette with her eyes a light brown, openly tapping her foot with restless impatience.

Antonio walked in on them, and he was looking at Kaede with a certain air of annoyance. "Didn't I tell you to stay close?" he said, and only now did he notice Amelia's presence.

"Dad's been asking about you," Kaede's firm and steady gaze was still on Amelia. "You're here to visit him, right? So what are you waiting for?"

With her eyes glowing she rose from her seat, "I didn't want to intrude," Amelia said.

All his love and energy should be concentrated on his daughter. Kotetsu couldn't spend an hour away from the girl; he wants to stay near her, take her out for walks, make her eat his fried rice; he'd kiss her wildly, in those frenzies of tenderness with is typical of parents.

"You love him," Antonio said calmly when Kaede—bored with the topic—approached a vending machine. Amelia made no reply; she has yet to determine what form of love it was.

Antonio heaved a sigh that was like a groan, uttered a quick, "Good luck," and then he continued on his way. Kaede cast one final glance at Amelia over her shoulder and disappeared behind the corner.

Entering the hospital room, nothing was heard but the breathing and gentle snoring of the sleeping man.

She went to the side of the sick-bed, waiting for Kotetsu's awakening. He slept soundly; his regular breathing indicated this.

The slumbering man murmured incomprehensible words to himself.

She watched alone.

She couldn't sit still.

Inaudibly as a shadow she approached Kotetsu, holding her breath to listen to his murmurs. She came because she wanted to talk to him. She might have to wake him, then they'd talk this through.

She now raised her hand to lay on his shoulder, but she half withdrew it.

Kotetsu was smiling; he was enjoying his dream whatever it was he's dreaming about.

In this dream, he loved his wife devotedly, with a tender and exalted love, without a slip, during their entire married life. He was a good, honest man, perfectly simple, sincere. He was making a very comfortable living from his hero career.

She made him happy.

She was everything to him; he only thought of her, looked at her continually, with worshipping eyes.

"I love you too much."

She would smile with a calm and resigned look; then she would look away, as though embarrassed by the adoration of her husband and try to make him talk about something else; but he would take her hand under the table and he would hold it in his, whispering: "Tomoe, my darling Tomoe."

Then he opened his eyes, and in the same instant he felt a light squeeze in his hand.

With a deep breath and a perplexed gaze, his eyes fell on Amelia and his features brightened. "Hey," he said, with pleased surprise. "I was wondering when you'd drop by."

"Sorry," said Amelia with a cheesy smile. "I'm so broke I couldn't buy you a simple bouquet of flowers, too, so quit staring at me," she grumbled.

"I can't help it," he replied honestly. "I'm more than satisfied with your company."

At the moment, his dark brown hair practically stood on end. Stubble darkened his lean jaws and the aroma of warm, afternoon male clung to him.

"Kotetsu," she said, clasping his strong, gentle hand, and surveyed it critically. She saw the silver band and it sparkled upon his finger. There was no backing out now.

"What?" he asked.

"This is not easy to admit to myself but… I think I'm in love with you."

Kotetsu looked at her with a stupefied air, but said not a word.

_Easy_, he warned himself, all too ready to accept her love.

His mouth went dry and a wave of heat washed over him. He drew in a quavering breath. "Amelia," he said, his tone aggravated and raw. "You don't mean what you just said."

"Why? Because I'm not worthy?"

"You are," he assured her, wishing she wouldn't look so upset. "We're friends. Very good friends. You're just confusing things in your head because I was close to dying."

Amelia was remarkably silent.

She drew his hand closer and kissed it lightly, but he doubted she was aware of her effect on him. Sexual tension vibrated through his every limb. He thought of that night, when he'd let her kiss him.

God, he was a fool.

"I'm an old widower with a child. You're a beautiful and smart woman. You have so much going for you. And someday, you're going to meet the guy who's perfect for you."

Yeah, a perfect, college-educated, smart-ass who makes her laugh; Barnaby will get to watch her eyes light up when she talks about her day.

He'll hold her and dry her tears when she's going through a tough time, too. Kotetsu ground his back teeth together.

Damn it, being there for Amelia was his job.

But it shouldn't be.

That was the whole point. They were friends.

Period.

And once she gets together with Barnaby, Kotetsu can forget about meeting Amelia for coffee or lunch. And all those times he "just happened to be in the neighborhood" and dropped by the store where she works?

All over.

She'd be with Barnaby.

Kotetsu hated this already. But it's for the best.

"If you so much as held my hand in public people will point and stare, saying stuff like: why's that gorgeous lady dating an old fart like him?"

He meant to joke around. But his golden eyes, which she adored, were filled with bitterness. This was his way of being noble and protecting her honor.

He closed his eyes against the pain and tried to smile.

"Of course," she said, sounding as cheerful and carefree as ever. For some reason, that nettled him. "Kotetsu, I love you as a friend. I think you love me, too, right?"

"Very much."

There was no denying that.

Amelia is almost everything to him; good friend, little sister and confidant. His heart pounded. He frowned at himself, then touched her cheek. "We're…okay, right?"

Her smile was bright, mischievous. "We're great." Then she said, "You know, Kotetsu, I wouldn't mind holding your hand wherever we are, if it'll make you a lot happier."

He shook his head. She was a mystery to him, but that was no surprise. He loves her, but he barely understood her. "Amelia…"

"Hush." She kissed him full on the mouth, right there with a passing nurse watching wide-eyed from the hallway. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips, then turned and walked out the door.

Amelia was smiling like a fool when she climbed into Danny's police car.

Her brother said, "Took you long enough. So should I drop you off at Helen's place for the shower?"

"Change of plans. I'm not going to the shower tonight."

"You're not?" Danny gave her a confused look.

"Nope." She laughed aloud, feeling very good—and very much in love. "I've got something much more important to do."

"And where exactly will I be dropping you off?" her brother asked.

"Barnaby's apartment."

Danny turned on the wailing police siren and drove off. "It's about damn time."


	17. Chapter 17

The blanket was over Barnaby, tucked in even, but he still felt cold.

He opened his heavy eyelids—lazily put on his glasses and stared at the clock. It was 6 o'clock in the afternoon precisely.

He was tired of it all, with an utter and hopeless weariness.

Tired of his obsessed mind, and the whispering, and the betrayal, tired of the endless ringing of his doorbell; of Kotetsu who won't leave him be, and Amelia who gave up too quickly.

Staring up at the ceiling, Barnaby said to himself that he was sick of it all. "I don't care," he said, "I should have known people aren't to be trusted."

He sat up, holding onto a black T-shirt with the famous outline of the Batman logo in yellow printing, and frowned darkly.

He tried to put on the shirt, but he couldn't fix his mind on it; his thoughts wandered to Amelia getting farther and farther away from him, and he tossed the short-sleeved T-shirt on his bed.

"Now you're a famous caped superhero," she had said after she foolishly purchased the piece of clothing, just for the fun of it.

He remembered laughing at her for expecting him to actually put it on. She smiled as cheerfully as possible; she succeeded in making him laugh on a rainy day and that was what mattered, to her.

Yet, Barnaby wouldn't call her cute.

She isn't a cute girl, she's a mature woman with all the freshness of a girl.

She is generous, dependable, sensible, and sensitive.

Sometimes she acts like a thirty-year old; at other times, when her spirit is aroused, she scarcely seems thirteen. It didn't help that she's an excellent cook neither.

He shivered with cold, tugged on the shirt he discarded and moved to the side of the bed. He reached for his slacks and stepped into them as he stood. Silently, he marched into the bathroom.

Barnaby missed Amelia; he could think of nothing but her and her happiness, and his heart was filled with sad forebodings for the future.

When he came back out, he saw a certain red-head sitting at the small table.

Amelia held the framed picture of his parents—the only one he has in his possession—and gazed at it with a sad expression.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She glanced at him, smiled, and left the chair. "Good afternoon." Then, a twinkle in her eyes, she added, "Batman."

The black shirt he wore stretched across his broad chest. Barnaby—her very own Batman—is a stud. A sexy-as-sin, make-your-heart-drop-to-your-feet, macho stud. Combine that with his other qualities, his good heart and gentleness and loyalty, she fell for him all over again.

Her heart thumped in yearning.

She wanted to nuzzle into him and breathe him in and consume him. She wants Barnaby, now and forever, sexually and emotionally and any other way there might be. He took a step back, astounded by both her presence and the use of that stupid name.

"You broke in my apartment," he accused.

"I know. I'm sorry. I doubt you would have answered the door if I rang, so Danny got me in. I hope you'll forgive me, but I really wanted to see you."

Snatching the photo away from her, he placed it back on the table. "You aren't welcome here, and you shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you."

Eyes wide and direct, she watched him. "Okay. Uh, in that case I should let you know that I checked out your kitchen and ate one of your disgusting granola bars. The, ah, fridge is almost empty. But I can fix you some scrambled eggs if you're…hungry."

He eyed her. She was behaving as she always behaved, a little outrageous, totally familiar and comfortable with him.

Telling her he wasn't that hungry she insisted on making coffee. "You need the caffeine kick." In agreement, he downed half the cup in one swallow.

"How's your leg?" she asked.

"You should stop worrying about it. I can take care of myself just fine."

She stuck out her lip. "Are you going to be this grumpy forever?"

"Sure, why not."

"After what we've been through."

He ran his fingers through his delicate hair with a tired sigh. He didn't want to, but he forced himself to look at her. "You love me as a friend."

Her eyes darkened with hurt. "I love you, period. I just hadn't realized it till today."

"Why? Because Kotetsu had the sense to reject you? And now you come running to me for comfort, is that it?"

She gaped at his blunt words.

"I come second; I'm the side-kick to you, the one you see as a brother. You kissed me once and it meant the world to me, so I kissed you back, but the fact remains that it didn't mean anything to you."

She went so still, he could barely tell if she breathed.

"It's true that it didn't mean anything to me back then, but I wouldn't have done that with any other guy. I feel comfortable around you."

"Oh? What about Kotetsu? You fooled around with him behind my back. I know; I could read the guilt off his face like a book."

"Yes, I did kiss him, but that's because I wanted to _hurt_ him. I was scared and drunk. It was a stupid thing to do, I know that. Besides, it's all in the past now. And I want to start over with you."

He stood. "I don't want to hear this."

"Tough," she faced him, but Barnaby had the advantage of looking down on her.

"I love you. Not just as a friend but in every way humanly possible. I see now that Connor was never good enough for me because he wasn't you. I never considered you because as you said, I only saw you as a friend before."

She sighed, wishing he would understand.

"I love and respect everything about you. It was just the sexual thing I wasn't aware of, and that's because we were so familiar with each other, we only saw each other as friends."

He shocked her when he growled.

"I loved you for five torturous months now! And I've watched you flaunt all over Kotetsu, knowing you looked right through me. So fine. We're friends. Let's leave it at that."

In his eyes she saw vulnerability. Amelia smiled, a little uncertain. "You can't stay indoors forever. You're a mess; I don't want to see you suffering like this."

"You don't want me to suffer?" An angry fire lit up in his eyes. "That turned out nicely didn't it?"

"Stop acting like a child!" Amelia wanted to shake him, but she restrained herself.

"Yes, I hurt you. And yes, I wasn't even aware of how I treated you, but I'm not blind anymore! I desperately want to make it up to you in any way possible."

He surprised her by ignoring most of what she'd said and asking instead, "Is Kotetsu important to you?"

When she stared at him blankly, he continues: "He goes on and on about how phenomenal you are. I can vouch for that, but I need to know, Amelia. Are you…emotionally involved with Kotetsu?"

Barnaby Brooks Jr. could be the most exasperated man. She sighed, even gave a short laugh. "Back to that are we?"

Perhaps a certain sense of basic sexual need drove her to Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, but Barnaby was the only man who held her heart.

"I don't love him the way I love you. He's not upset, believe me. It's just his pride that's bruised."

"I don't believe it. That man has a nasty habit of hiding his true feelings; he's most definitely broken-hearted after losing you." He drew a breath and said, "I'm broken-hearted."

"Okay, I really don't understand." Her voice shook, but she couldn't help that. "Both you and Kotetsu want me. Yet, here I stand, humiliated by rejection on both sides and left all alone." A rusty laugh was the best she could do. "What is it you want from me?"

"I want you to walk out that door," he lied.

She was a small woman and he was so very aware of her. She thought he'd be excited when she spilled the beans about loving him, but he felt stiff with discomfort.

In turn, Amelia couldn't relax. She was too aroused and as long as he remained near her that wouldn't change. "You know I'm not leaving this place any time soon."

His expression hardened. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" He could see things slipping away, getting out of his control.

"I meant what I said, Barnaby…" She began slowly, hesitantly; hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do. "For the first time I'm not making up excuses. I'm not lying. God, I just want to cherish you. I want to spoil you. I want to be spoiled by you... I love you."

"Damn it, Amelia, stop talking."

She stood there looking so damn cute, her hair mussed a bit, her eyes big and dreamy. She looked sincere, and he was easily sucked in.

She closed the space between them.

Their gazes met, only a few inches apart. Amelia put her arms around his body, which was tensed and as hard as marble.

"Barnaby," she whispered, and her voice had gotten husky.

She stoop on her tippy-toes and kissed him and to her delight, he didn't pull away. He didn't hold her either, but that was okay.

His hands were fisted at his sides as he struggled against the need to pull her close and lose himself in the kiss. She'd been such an idiot, she understood his restraint, his reasons for doubting her. She'd prove herself to him, though.

She'd make him believe.

Barnaby knew now what hell was like. Hell was having the girl you love pressed against him, her lush curves molding to his body while she did her best to coax a response from him. Hell was being unable to take what he desperately wanted.

Lacing her fingers into his hair, she moaned. Then, all of a sudden, she felt something wet drop on her cheek. Barnaby was sobbing, and the tears were falling like rain on her face. She looked astonished.

"This isn't going to work," he said in a choking voice.

She watched Barnaby, but damn if she knew what to say to him, how to make things right. She ground her teeth together. "As of today," she announced, "I'm not interested in anyone! You're the only guy I want."

He looked at her, his eyes dull and tired.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She dreaded the answer.

"Because I'm the only guy you can't have."


	18. Chapter 18

Kotetsu taped shut a carton box of CDs, mostly jazz and soft rock. The job of packing up his condo shouldn't take so long. Everything went into boxes, bang, done. Not like when he'd moved here from his childhood home in Oriental Town and had to decide what to take and what to leave.

He'd lived here for six years. Hard to get sentimental about a condo, even in a building he took pride in managing, a career he pursued after leaving Kaede in his mother's care.

This time day after tomorrow, Kotetsu will be in Oriental Town, reliving the memories, good and bad, contained in each room of the house he and Muramasa were raised in. He wasn't wild about the move, but his mother had sacrificed a lot for him to be here, and after her fall last month, it was clear what Kotetsu should do to pay her back at least in some small way.

Granted, he didn't want to leave Barnaby alone in this critical time, and he's going to miss everyone. But he wasn't looking forward to facing Kaede's wrath if he were to cancel the move. No, his daughter is his universe, his everything.

Moving out was okay; it meant another beginning for him, but beginnings made him think of endings.

It's been a week now since Amelia's confession and his refusal, he thought, a bit amazed at the passage of time. Selfishly he was relieved that she never mentioned it again, yet he often wondered, late at night when everything was quiet, if she held something inside.

The doorbell rang. He paused to write _CDs—Living Room_ in black marker on the box before scrambling on his feet. Opening the door, he saw the woman who'd shadowed his dreams and who'd occupied his thoughts way too often lately.

In spite of the fact that he was irritated because Amelia obviously had no intention of taking no for an answer, he had to admit she looked nice wearing stylish denim dungarees with a black and white striped sweater, her red hair tied in a low pony tail.

"I need a favor."

Kotetsu wrinkled his nose. _Hello, Kotetsu, how's the packing going? How's your stress level? Need any help? _"This isn't a good time—"

"Just relax," she indicated the plastic bags in her hands. "I also figured after everything is done, I'd cook you dinner. You did help my family with the move so it's only natural I'd lend a hand."

He lifted his brow.

Kotetsu wanted to send her off. Around Amelia his body always seemed to be awake in disturbing new ways. But common sense told him the offer was too good to pass up. The fridge is empty anyway. There were, however, other ways to handle those kind of situations besides letting this woman anywhere near him.

"I was gonna order takeout today," he said.

Her smile moved through him like a warm rush of water. "And now you don't have to."

The curve of her smile told him she understood his hesitation. For a handful of heartbeats he just looked at her, then he got a breath and threw the door wide. Frankly, it was good to see her again.

He was surprised at how good it felt.

While Kotetsu resumed his packing Amelia went to work in the kitchen. He left her to it, refusing to find excuses to check on her. Every so often he heard movement in the kitchen, and he had to admit, it was nice just to have another person sharing his space, to have that unconscious knowledge that you're no longer alone.

It seemed like no time at all before she joined him.

"Dinner preparations are all done," she said, then looked around the living room. Kotetsu peeked behind the mountain of boxes, smiling cheekily.

She laughed at the sight.

Maybe this wasn't going to be as awkward as he'd feared. Amelia seemed genuinely interested in playing the friend and nothing more.

Amelia helped with the packing, but all she did was get in the way; she trod upon and tore an old magazine with Wild Tiger on the cover; she helped carry the packing-boxes, letting it slip out of her grasp, and broke the glass contents inside; she tried to mend it but cut her finger pathetically.

Kotetsu had to disinfect the wound and wrapped up her finger with a band-aid.

"I'm sorry." She was looking at her feet now.

If Kotetsu didn't know any better, she was sabotaging his move to Oriental Town. Now why did that thought make him happy?

"It's alright," he reassured her. "I can always buy new photo frames."

Hearing what he had to say made her feel even worse. She broke important photographs of his family, his friends, and his late wife.

"I'm so sorry! I should just go and fix dinner." Amelia ran past him and made sure not to trip over anything.

"It'll be fine!" He called after her, then sighed. Kotetsu went to assess the damage done and he picked up one photograph. The longer he gazed at his wedding photo, the more he felt at ease.

His smile was full of genuine warmth and had in it a joy, instead of habitually masking whatever lay near his heart. Tomoe's features were comely and intelligent, and exhibited a gentleness, almost smiling with him.

"She's a good person despite her faults. You like her too, don't you, Tomoe?" _Anyone who makes you dinner is likable in my book_, is what she seemed to say with soft laughter.

Amelia flattered herself on her skill in cooking Italian dishes, and Kotetsu confessed that it indeed looked delicious. It was a dinner fit for a king when she brought in a huge dish of spaghetti, succulent with spicy meatballs, and they ate it together with two bottles of Perrier.

"What do you think?" she asked when Kotetsu swallowed his first bite.

He was silent for a few moments.

Then he made a face. "Honestly? It definitely needs more…something."

She arched her brow in a playful manner. "I'll kill you the second you bring out a mayonnaise bottle."

Unable to control himself, he shook with helpless laughter.

"You've got sauce on your chin," he told her, grinning at the sight. She swiped at her jaw with a napkin and missed. "Here, let me."

Leaning forward, he gently wiped her chin. Her sweet, flowery smell reached his nose, and his gaze moved to her mouth, to those plump pink lips that always seemed to be nibbled on by her teeth.

He could kiss her.

Just lean a few inches closer and kiss her.

But he resisted the impulse.

Dinner was pleasant, but she became silent at the end and Kotetsu didn't know why. It gave him the impression she was concealing something. "Why did you lie to me?" she asked all of a sudden.

His eyes widened, and his brow puckered in dismay as he saw that she was serious. "I think you have to be more specific because I have no idea..."

"When I confessed at your hospital bed," she interrupted, tears of annoyance in her eyes. "Why weren't you honest about how you felt?"

His face fell, and he pouted his lips like a scolded child. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that Bunny needs you more than I do."

"Apparently he doesn't," Amelia stared at her napkin, as if willing it to fly. "He told me to leave, and that he's the only guy I can't have." Surely Kotetsu realized that she tried her best to convince Barnaby otherwise.

"Just give him some space. He'll come around, I promise. He's… a little messed up after everything that happened. That's why you should keep pursuing him or he'll end up all alone." Still, Amelia couldn't believe she should pursue the wrong man just because he fears Barnaby will end up alone.

"What are you thinking?" Kotetsu's opinion mattered so much to her. "Is there something wrong with me after all?"

Kotetsu shot her one unreadable glance, then gulped down his drink. "I think you belong with him. He feels like he can't trust you, so—"

"He doesn't trust me with _you._"

Now that was a bitter pill to swallow. After he put a lid on his feelings for her—which wasn't easy—Barnaby was blaming him for this mess. "He'll learn the truth someday."

"That you don't love me, even though we both know you do."

His golden eyes focused on her saddened face, and he gave her a small smile. "Exactly."

She managed a forced smile, collected the dirty plate and got on her feet. "Right. I think it's time for dessert, so I'll go get it."

Clear glassed strawberry parfaits served for an eye-pleasing presentation.

"You're spoiling this old man, I swear." He plucked a strawberry from the delicious treat, then consumed the fruit in one bite—an oddly sexy action—and tossed the stem onto the table. "So, how are you doing anyway? Besides… you know."

Amelia took a moment to gather her thoughts, pretending that she wasn't staring. "The company offered me my old job back, but I declined."

Kotetsu's jaw fell open in utter surprise. The fact remained that she's been happier lately—despite Barnaby's harsh rejection—than she's been in… years. Far, far happier than she'd be if she raced back and arrested criminals for the points.

"I really don't want to give my mother a heart attack when she finds out, and I supported my sister's boutique for so long I've forgotten I have my own business I want to start up. So, I impulsively signed a three-year lease on a small café," she admitted, her voice slightly muffled.

"You're gonna be successful," Kotetsu said, nodding with his arms crossed over his chest. "Do you know why? Because you're really, really smart."

Amelia straightened. She enjoyed watching him form the words carefully, being extra meticulous with the Rs.

"Right now it's just an empty space, but in a few short weeks, it'll be my new business. Helen and Connor's wedding is closing in as well—which is why I wanted to ask you to do me one last favor."

She stared at him a second, and then, slowly exhaled. "Will you play the boyfriend part again? Not for revenge or anything… I just, don't want to show up alone."

"You don't need me there," Kotetsu kept his voice gentle. "And we both know that role is reserved for someone else. Barnaby is in love. People in love don't always think clearly. But he'll be there to support you, without a doubt."

Amelia felt a lump form at the back of her throat.

She couldn't have asked for a better friend, and she felt unworthy of Kotetsu's friendship. He would never offend or hurt her—not deliberately—and there is always safety in his company. Tears swam in her eyes suddenly, and then she slipped into his arms, hugging him hard.

"I'll miss you so much, Kotetsu," she said in a voice full of agonized pain.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo. I'll miss you too."


	19. Chapter 19

Barnaby was trying to sort through piles of farewell gifts and fan mail when Keith called.

"Greetings, Barnaby! I need your help," he said.

"What is it?"

"John has wandered off from my sight! I need you to help me find him, and find him, we will!"

Barnaby eyed the gifts he got from his fans. He really ought to place them somewhere appropriate, but how could he refuse Keith's request?

"All right. Where should we meet you?"

"How about the bar? I can pick you up."

"Why would we meet up at the bar—"

"I'll be at your door in fifteen minutes. Gotta run, and again, running," Keith said quickly, and before Barnaby could say anything more, he hung up.

The blonde frowned. Keith was acting strange—even more so than usual.

He was right on time, and the moment Barnaby opened the door, his friend carried on a non-stop monologue about how he lost John in the first place. He didn't mention the location where he last saw the canine, which Barnaby found strange, but thought nothing more of it.

When they walked into the bar the waitress led them to a back corner. Barnaby was surprised to see Nathan, Antonio and Ivan already seated there, having a drink.

Ivan was on his third lemonade glass; he was informed Nathan was going to take care of the bill, so bottoms up.

"Just what is going on here?" Barnaby glanced at Keith as he sat down.

"I'm so sorry, so terribly sorry," Keith had a sour look on his face. "This was Fire Emblem's idea. He thought you'd be more willing to drop everything and come if I called you. John is alright, thank goodness!"

Barnaby frowned, thoroughly confused now. "Can anyone tell me what this gathering is about?"

Ivan sat up straighter and favored Barnaby with a hard look. "We got a message from Tiger-san; to knock some sense into you. And we're all in agreement on that."

"First Kotetsu's meddling and now the four of you are ganging up on me? I'm fine. I don't need this," Barnaby said in displeasure. He didn't like to be tricked or manipulated. Even by his friends.

Nathan waved away the waitress' attempt to refill his glass. Ivan was more than glad to have another glass of lemonade.

"With Tiger's absence, we all agreed that we can't just let you life your life as a shut-in."

"We're not going to let you just ignore us," Antonio added, then raised his glass with a laugh. "Damn it, Barnaby, loosen up. There's no need to be on your guard around us."

Barnaby settled in his seat, still a bit on edge. "I'm not ignoring anyone. I'm… thinking things through."

Keith reached out to place his hand on his shoulder. "Even if you are no longer active as a Hero, we still need you. You are a comrade—a very valuable one—and none of us can bear the thought of letting you waste away."

He squeezed Barnaby's shoulder.

"You must understand that we want only the best for you."

Barnaby rolled his eyes and settled back on his seat. He didn't want them to look at him with pity. It's exactly why he chose to ignore everyone around him. But maybe it was time to come out of hiding; he desperately hoped they would leave him alone if they saw him more often.

"There's nothing to be gained by staying home and contemplating where everything went wrong all by yourself. You need to be with people who care about you," Ivan mumbled.

Barnaby looked disturbed, and the timid boy suddenly flinched. He felt like he deserved to be yelled at. After all, he's mostly known for being a shut-in, so he has no say in the matter.

"You're right, Origami," Barnaby said, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

Ivan straightened once more, looking surprised. He grinned at the others who looked as pleased as he suddenly felt—with the exception of Keith, who still hasn't forgiven himself for lying, even if it was for a good cause.

"I shall spoil John today with a good tummy rubbing, a nice walk and some doggy treats, and spoil him rotten I shall!"

Just when Barnaby thought the worst was over, Nathan spoke up. "There is another matter we need to handle, Handsome. Phase two, I guess you could say."

He didn't wait for Barnaby to find the right words. Nathan leaned forward, determination in his eyes. "We think you should talk to Amelia."

That suggestion threw Barnaby. It was one thing to stop avoiding them, but seeing Amelia again, having to feel that ridiculous, incurable hope for a happy life with her.

It would be unbearable. And it might make her uncomfortable as well. He hadn't seen her in a good while, and he planned on keeping it that way.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"We make it our business when you're not man enough to give her another chance," Antonio said.

Barnaby shook his head. "I won't talk to her. I've had enough people in my life filling my head with lies and false hopes. I won't go down that path of betrayal again."

"You know as well as anyone here that she's changed for the better," Nathan said. "And anyway, it's too late now."

"Why is it too late?" Barnaby asked, now more on edge than ever. Nathan looked past him toward the entrance of the bar. Barnaby turned to glance back over his shoulder.

Amelia Walker had just stepped into the bar.

Barnaby stiffened; he had to get out of here.

"We tricked her into coming here, much like we did with you."

"Another lie," Keith looked even more miserable than before as he stared at his untouched glass. "I had deceived her into believing that John was mortally wounded," Keith gulped down his drink and wallowed in shame.

_Why did he insist on lying about his dog in the first place_, Barnaby cursed in his thoughts.

"Sorry about the mess. You did well," Antonio pats Keith on the back, and he sobbed on the table.

"What do you think this is going to accomplish?" Barnaby growled. Watching Amelia make her way through the bar toward their table, he grimaced. "Never mind. I'm going to kill all of you and go home afterwards."

"I told you he wouldn't like it," Ivan said.

"No one asked me what I'd like when I needed help," Nathan said in a low voice. "You have to take matters in your own hands, thank god." He brightened when she reached them. "Hi Amelia, darling! Have a seat!"

She greeted them with confusion clouding her face. Seeing Keith drinking away his misery, she gasped. "Was I too late?" It's impossible to look cheerful when Mr. Positive feels depressed.

"There was no emergency," Ivan explained, and Keith fixed upon her such a face that was heavily shaded with depression and sadness. "I lied, and I lied, again!"

Amelia took the now empty seat next to Barnaby with that grace that seemed such a casual, natural part of who she was. Barnaby's throat too tight for speech, he listened as Ivan continued to confess that they'd brought her here under false pretenses.

Barnaby could do nothing more than to watch her mouth as it quirked in amusement, then pursed in confusion. He'd always found her mouth the most fascinating—full, sensual.

Mesmerizing.

It occurred to him in that moment just how much of a place in his innermost thoughts she occupied.

Her brow furrowed as she cast the guys a puzzled glance. "So then… Don't get me wrong, it's always nice to see you all. But… Why am I here?"

Antonio looked uncomfortable. "We thought you and Barnaby might need to talk." Amelia tossed a quick glance at Barnaby, who shook his head at her.

Nathan made a small sound of disgust.

"Oh for heaven's sake, let's cut to the chase! If a dense man like Tiger could see that the two of you developed a special connection, this shouldn't be too hard to point out, right? Obviously, nothing could come of it because of the situation with Connor. But now more than ever, we think Handsome needs a good friend to help him figure out how to live his life to the fullest."

Barnaby gave Nathan a sharp look. "I'm not looking for a relationship right now, alright?"

Antonio's eyes were full of determination. "Barnaby, we're not trying to set you and Amelia up as a couple. We're only saying that she's the ideal person to help you."

"I don't want—" He broke off, unwilling to discuss this any further. He turned a look on each one of the guys. "Let me go home. Please."

It was Nathan who answered. "We won't." He swung a glance toward Amelia. "Do you have any problem with this, honey?"

"No."

"Good. Handsome, you don't get a vote." He rose, and as if on cue, the others flowed upward from their places at the table, Ivan more eagerly than anyone else; he shouldn't have gulped down so many lemonade refills.

Nathan placed a decent amount of money on the table. "We're leaving. See you next Thursday at the wedding, Amelia~"

The woman nodded in acknowledgement. Barnaby watched as the guys make their way out of the bar. His eyes closed briefly, and his mouth settled into a tight, grim line.

Now what? He wondered.

He felt a touch along his arm and turned his head. Amelia's blue eyes looked straight at him, honest and kind.

"If you want to go, I'll take you home. My car's been fixed," she smiled cheerfully at this, but it faltered soon enough. "Or if you'd rather, I'll let you leave by yourself."

He felt suddenly foolish. This was Amelia, a woman he'd found so easy to talk to until recently. There was no reason to avoid her, as long as she keeps her mouth shut about what happened.

"It's fine," he said. "They mean well. And.. we're friends, aren't we? We should be able to talk to one another."

She blinked, her smile slanting a little ruefully to one side. "Yeah, we're friends. Let's order something to drink, and then I'd like to hear what you've been up to lately."

After that, it got easier.

A half hour went by, then another as they talked about all sorts of things. By some unspoken agreement, neither one of them discussed anything too personal.

It did feel good to spend time with her. Like the old days.

Amelia's little café came up, and Barnaby gave her a sharpened glance. "Are you really prepared to run your own business?"

She shifted in her seat, looking embarrassed. "Actually… I'm not quite confident. But I love creating and growing and cooking things; I'm going to love running a café is what I figured, so I went for it."

Barnaby smiled. "You'll definitely succeed. You're very capable and wise."

Amelia's brows lifted. She recalled Kotetsu saying roughly the same encouraging words.

"Thank you. That means a lot. And hey," she poked his shoulder incessantly. "Now that you're out of a job you can work as a member of my staff, cooking up dishes behind the stove. How's that sound?"

The image of him being forced to cook, pressured by his beautiful boss and ruining everything that he touches, was so vivid that Barnaby laughed until tears came.

He couldn't help it.

He finally subsided, wiping the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry," he said. "But you shouldn't trust me near a stove of any kind."

She reached out to place her hand over his.

Her blue eyes were full of tender concern and warmth, so that it was suddenly difficult to breathe, as if the air in the bar was saturated. "You have to find more reasons to laugh, Barnaby. It'll get you through some pretty tough times."

He knew she was right.

There had been moments in the past, after his parents died, when he'd felt almost guilty for finding something amusing. But the truth was, laughter felt like a window to sanity these days. And shared with Amelia, it felt like mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Barnaby gave her a broader smile, and he didn't remove his hand from under hers.


	20. Chapter 20

"You look beautiful," said Amelia as she handed over Helen's wedding bouquet. "You were definitely born to be a bride."

Helen was standing nervously in the middle of the room, arrayed in her bridal white, her red locks frosted over with the film of her wedding veil.

Amelia had draped that veil with care.

"I remember the pictures of you in Mom's wedding gown, dating all the way back when we were four-years-olds. Even in your little-girl fantasies, every detail was precisely arranged—the flowers, the veil, the tiara, the sparkly shoes, the smear of lipstick across your mouth. God, you couldn't shut up about being a bride," she laughed.

"Oh, Amelia," gasped Helen, suddenly turning very pale and beginning to tremble. "I'm so nervous – I can't go through with it – Amelia, I know I'm going to faint."

"If you do I'll drag you down there anyway," said Amelia unsympathetically. "Come on. You can do this. See how cool and composed I am, and have courage."

"Wait till your day comes, Amelia. I'm shaking like a leaf."

"You're going to be fine."

"Amelia—Oh!" Helen was close to tears. "I'm scared. What if this is a mistake? What if I'm fooling myself?"

"Helen, like I said, you were born to be a bride all along… You just needed a groom. And he's waiting for you out there."

"B-but I still don't think—"

"You and Connor make a wonderful couple. There's such joy ahead for both of you. I know it."

Unexpectedly, Helen's eyes filled with happy tears. "Coming from someone I love and respect as much as I do you, I'll put my faith in that prediction," she said, smiling through her tears.

Without any warning, she clasped Amelia in an affectionate embrace. Holding her sister close, she laughed. Then, in a subdued voice, she murmured: "Thank you, my sweet, sweet sister. For everything."

Something glowed in Amelia's heart, something filled it till it ached, tears of rapture rose from her soul... She stroked Helen's red hair, uttered a low sob, and held her sister closer.

The moment Helen and Connor were to be pronounced husband and wife would leave her with something terrible and lonely inside, no doubt, something no one can reach. But someone had been able to reach her.

Barnaby.

She wished she could talk to him again. She hasn't seen him since that time at the bar. Barnaby hasn't come to the wedding, and she'd heard from Antonio that he left Sternbild. Is he avoiding her again?

How vividly she remembered him that time. She was about to leave, but he had stopped her with one hand on her arm. His eyes had been so serious when she'd finally found the courage to meet them.

"Thank you for not pushing me into something I'm not ready for, Amelia," he had said. "I do care about you a great deal. Just understand that I need to find where I belong, where I'm needed, and that takes time."

And then he was gone.

"Is my veil alright? Am I very pale?" Helen was still shaking, though mildly so.

"You look beautiful," Amelia laughed once more.

— — — — — — — —

The last of the summer flowers in the botanical garden made an attractive backdrop for the occasion – an artist's palette of bright vivid color. The sky was a crisp, blue canopy. The breeze provided just the right effect by gently scenting the air with roses, so that even the air tasted sweet on the lips.

Connor invited his family: his mother and father, his uncle, and two cousins. Of course, Helen's side of the garden wasn't empty: her mother, her brothers Danny, and Drake, their wives Ava, and Jesse—holding her precious baby in her arms—and the rest of the children.

Danny insisted on inviting his friends, which were the entire police department.

Drake lacked in the social department but that didn't stop him from inviting Judge Yuri Petrov; the blood drained out of his face when the man in question greeted him, wearing his typical grey suit and blue tie.

It's a good thing the wedding was held in a big garden.

Helen made two of her lady friends as bridesmaids, and the one who was offered the role of the matron of honor—both a privilege and a big responsibility—was Amelia. The Heroes, minus the tag duo, sat with Amelia's family in the mild sunlight.

The ceremony was going to be a lovely, simple service, although Connor, who stood inside the rose-covered white-latticed gazebo, waiting for his bride, had never looked more nervous.

Karina leaned over to say in a low whisper, "He looks so handsome."

Nathan wanted to say that looks can be deceiving, but he kept his mouth shut. Today was a new beginning. Connor has a chance to prove himself a better person this time around; mess up again, and he'll make an enemy out of Nathan Seymour.

"You're very quiet, Origami. Even more so than usual," Antonio was messing with his tie.

Nathan pulled him close without warning and fixed it in a heartbeat, in which the burly man thanked him. At that point Ivan burst into tears, covering his face as he choked back anymore tears that threatened to escape.

"Ivan, darling," Nathan passed him a handkerchief as he smiled. "The ceremony hasn't even started yet."

"Can I have a tissue?" Keith sniffed.

Nathan rolled his eyes playfully while the girls laughed; and here Karina thought she'd be one of the first to cry on this occasion.

There was no more room for talk as a trio of musicians began the wedding processional and everyone stood.

There was a flush on Connor's cheeks that burned into it as Helen came along the flowery path towards him, in her soft, white dress with lilies of the valley in her shiny hair. Being four months through her pregnancy didn't diminish her beautiful image one bit.

As she arrived at his side a little murmur of admiration ran around. "What a fine-looking pair they are," whispered some.

Connor turned red in the face, and then Helen swept in on Drake's arm. She didn't faint, and nothing had occurred to interrupt the ceremony.

Helen and Connor were beaming as they were introduced to the guests as Mr. and Mrs., and Amelia couldn't help smiling broadly, too.

They looked so happy.

So right for one another.

They all watched as the newlywed couple smiled and laughed and accepted an endless number of congratulatory kisses.

It was then very near the close of the day, and with it came Amelia to give the bridal toast. She had been dancing with the children, and her cheeks saw a bit red, with a strand of her messy hair sticking to her face.

She looked beautiful in Helen's eyes.

"Here's to the bride and groom," she raised her glass. "May you know nothing but happiness—" Amelia burst into tears. The display of emotion came very suddenly; her words had been spoken in a firm voice, and only the pained knitting of her brows hinted her true emotions.

"May you be happy, from this day forward," she managed to say between her sobs.

Sophie took her daughter in her arms and pats Amelia's back in a loving manner. It would be cruel not to be happy, not to be a little excited; she should try her best to be positive.

"How are you holding up?" Karina approached Amelia when the wedding was close to ending. She sighed as she watched her sister and the groom sway to the slow music. They were the only two people dancing, which added to the sweetness of seeing them totally wrapped up in each other.

They were obviously crazy about each other.

She was blinded by love and jealousy before, but not anymore.

"I'm over Connor, most definitely."

"I'm not talking about him," Karina almost snapped at her. "You miss Barnaby, don't you?"

"I–" The question was unexpected, but she decided suddenly that there was no point in pretending. "Yes. I do."

"Then just call him and get it over with."

"It's not that easy," Amelia announced. "He needs to be alone right now." She had dropped hints, found ways to touch him, invented excuses to hang out together. But in the end, Barnaby had refused her advances and had been left hurt at her desperate attempts.

She has to believe in him. After all, it's only fear that's holding him back.

"Funny thing is, a year ago I would've agreed with him. I was no more ready for something solid and real and permanent than I was to fly to the moon. Then I got to know him better, and it was great," Amelia faced Karina.

"Usually when you fall so hard and fast for someone, it leaves you feeling unbalanced. Dizzy. With Barnaby, though… it was like…" She laughed softly. "Not realizing how unsteady the ground had been under my feet until it stopped shaking. But it was pretty clear only one of us was willing to take that big step. And it wasn't Barnaby."

Karina rolled her eyes. "You're exactly what he needs in his life. Barnaby wants you, no matter how hard he pushes you away. The idiot will figure it out soon enough."

Amelia had stifled a laugh at the young woman's attitude; it's no wonder they argue as much as they do.

"I'm not so sure. I probably would send him over the edge. So maybe it's better this way, ending it before we drive each other nuts."

At this, Karina suddenly pulled a sour face.

"You should at least try," she broke in, her face cloudy with offense. "He's about your age. He's completely innocent when it comes to love, and he clearly returns your feelings. I won't even mention how much it irritates me that you get this one chance and I'm stuck with a one-sided crush. That's how much I care."

Amelia blinked. Then she recalled Karina's crush on Kotetsu. She laughed, but not unkindly. "Thank you, Karina. I'll keep that in mind."

As the wedding came to an end, Connor and Helen drove away to their new home, and Amelia pulled into her apartment complex. It surprised her that the pair uttering the words that bind them in holy matrimony wasn't nearly as earth-shattering as she had feared.

In fact, it was rather freeing.

She tossed her keys on the coffee table and went into her bedroom. Kisses looked up at her from the spacious bed, meowed in greeting and curled back up again.

Amelia looked at herself in the full-length mirror, seeing a mature woman with red hair and a nice figure. She knows that Barnaby is sexually attracted to her, but her personality has something to do with his attraction as well.

"He'll come back," she said aloud. "I'll wait for as long as it takes. In the meantime, I'll have you by my side, right Kisses?" With a flick of his tail, the cat dashed for the door.

"How rude."

Three days later, Amelia stood in front of her café and it was ready for business. "Fifty percent of all new businesses fail," she said.

Nathan laughed. "That's my little ray of sunshine. Come on. I'll buy my first latte. We'll sit, we'll talk, and maybe flirt a bit with that delightfully cute waiter~ Oh, he's gorgeous!"

Despite the fear and panic swirling in her stomach, Amelia smiled. "Ah yes, Alejandro. He's a physically fit, active man who enjoys outdoor activities. It said so on his résumé."

"If he wants something physical to happen to him, he's on the right track." Nathan raised his brow suggestively, enjoying the eye-candy.

They took a seat at a table and Nathan noticed his friend looking out of it, staring into space. "The location is great," he said, staring at the big windows and glass front door. "This is a thriving part of Sternbild, and your cute little café is in the middle of it. There are restaurants, boutiques and a couple of banks around here. You'll get a lot of walk-in traffic. Especially when you start cooking. People will follow the smell."

Starting his own business had taught him to trust his gut. He hoped that Amelia will do the same. He knew that this was going to be difficult for her. She was used to being behind the scenes, not dealing with the front of the house.

Working under pressure—that she can handle. But smiling in the face of customers? Not so much.

"The key to success is to give your customers an experience they can't get anywhere else. Not only creating wonderful food and drinks, but personalized service. You have to make them want to come back."

Amelia smiled, her eyes dancing with excitement. "I do love a good challenge."

"Good thing—because you're going to have that here, honey. It'll be worth it when Handsome comes crawling back through that door~"

She leaned back in her chair and considered that possibility. "Is it wrong that I want him to beg? Not in a demeaning kind of way, but more as a…"

"Small punishment for making you wait? Oh my, you're even more devious than I thought."

Amelia laughed. "Don't make me look bad! I suppose that makes me petty and small though."

"Maybe, but there's nothing wrong with an attractive male to be at a woman's every beck and call. Which reminds me," Nathan cast his gaze on the handsome waiter. "Alejandro, darling!"

Amelia burst into such a loud, ringing fit of laughter that even Nathan couldn't help but join in.


	21. Chapter 21

_This is the end my lovely readers. I will definitely work on new stories in the future, and with that, I hope you will all enjoy reading this last chapter. I kept writing, and I didn't notice how much pages I wrote! I didn't want it to end, I suppose, but everything must end sometime. Thank you ever so much to all the people who supported me with lovely reviews and continued to read my material. Till next time, and see ya!_

* * *

One year later—Christmas season—Sternbild City.

Amelia Walker's footsteps, breath, and peace of mind halted outside the doorway of her brother's kitchen. "_I won't ask for much this Christmas. I don't even wish for snow_," she sang with a bounce in her step and entering the kitchen. "_I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe_~" She sang so terribly that Sophie, who had much to do, stopped working completely. But she had to smile; it's been a while since Amelia had been in such a good mood.

The past year had been hard for her, without Barnaby. But at this nostalgic time of year, conversations turned to the good ol' days and thoughts of past Christmas seasons. "I said it before and I'll say it again, you two must be blessed from above to be born on Christmas Eve."

A familiar aroma wafted into the hallway and alerted the children upstairs, and a stampede of little feet followed soon after, but before they could reach the kitchen Amelia send them away. "I keep baking more cookies but most of them disappear mysteriously," her mother sighed, taking out a new batch of Christmas snacks out the oven. Preparing to apply the icing on the cookies she found that there were two missing already.

Both Amelia and Danny were to blame, and as they chewed down on their stolen treats, they apologized, and for a moment Sophie saw them as the small children they once were. They couldn't help it; just by the smell alone they were attracted, and the treats look so crumbly and delectable, and the ingredients of apple sauce, walnuts, and chocolate chips simply made them irresistible to steal.

Amelia walked into the hallway and put on her scarf, mittens, and winter coat. Her brother zipped it all the way up, and she wrinkled her nose childishly. "I'm not five anymore, Danny." "Getting down to freezing today," he ignored her. "Better dress warm."

Amelia knew he was worried about her. Everyone was. She sighed and glanced up at the clock. "I'd better go."

"Cookies and hot coffee will be waiting. Tell Helen to come around too."

Amelia nodded. "I shouldn't be gone long." She drew her keys from her shoulder bag then glanced at her brother picking up another cookie. "Save some for me, now."

"Only testing." Danny grinned. "Have to make sure they're just right."

Amelia laughed. "You just ate one."

After saying bye, Amelia closed the door and walked to where her car was parked beside her brother's. She shivered but breathed deeply of the welcomed crisp fresh air. On the fifteen-minute drive to the ice rink, noticing that lights already decorated most businesses and many homes, she hummed another Christmas song. She always loved this city, especially at this time of the year, when the air had a bite to it and held the promise of snow.

She left the car with her breath fogged in front of her face. Amelia imagined how nice it would be to stroll along the sidewalk with Barnaby as they looked at all of the holiday window displays. His hand would be warm, or maybe his arm would be around her shoulders. If she tried really hard, she could almost smell his cologne.

She sighed and shook her head to get rid of those silly thoughts, walking along the path towards the skating-ground and spotted Helen who called out to her by name. People swarmed all around, and the large Christmas tree with its thick twigs laden with snow looked as though it grew bigger this year. The twins put on their skates and took off on the ice.

This was like the old days, and Amelia didn't mind. She felt good in the winter time and feeling much like daddy's little girl again. She remembered their old man teaching them how to skate on their birthday. It was the only day he saw them in the same light; there was no mention of her having to keep up with Helen.

She didn't have to be as good as her in everything.

"If you learn to skate well enough, I'll take you here every year," he had said. "Give it everything you got." He put on his own skates and then watched as his two little girls struggled to put theirs on.

"It's too heavy!" Helen pouts, crossing her arms over her chest as she huffed.

"Aha!" Amelia proclaimed happily, lifting her right foot upwards. "I got one strapped on already!" Daddy didn't have the heart to say that it was the wrong shoe on the wrong foot.

"Now I'll show you how to skate," he said. He stood the twins up on the ice. They held each other's hands. They were afraid to move. "See," he said, "like this!" And away he went like a swallow, skimming over the ice. In a minute he was so far away.

Helen and Amelia felt very lonely, and scared, when they saw their father flying along in that way. They weren't used to seeing him do anything but work, and move very slowly while he was at it. "It looks easy," said Amelia. "Let's try it. We can't be afraid."

She started with her right leg, pushing it out a little in front of her. But it was very strange how her legs acted. They didn't seem to belong to her at all. Her left leg tried to follow her right, but instead, it slid out sidewise and knocked against Helen's skates. Then both Helen's feet flew up, and she sat down very hard on the ice. And Amelia came down on top of her.

They tried to get up, but each time they tried, their feet slid away from them. "Are those your feet or mine?" said Amelia. "I can't tell which is which!" "I can't stand up on any of them! We'll just have to wait until dad comes back and picks us up," said Helen, not liking the way people were looking at them and laughing.

When he saw his daughters, he laughed with spirit and skated to them, picked them up, and set them on their feet. "You'll be skating in no time." He took both their hands, and they started off. At first the pair didn't behave well at all. They would sprawl way apart; then they would toe in and run into each other.

Many times they would have fallen if their dad had not held them up; but before it was over, both Helen and Amelia could skate a little bit alone. "I think dad must skate the best of all the people in the world," said Helen. "I'm going to be better someday!" said Amelia. They went back home that day with their cheeks red as roses, and their noses too, and such an appetite for dinner.

"Hey, look at that," Helen gently squeezed her sister's hand, bringing her back to the present. "Doesn't that guy look familiar?"

The sound of merry voices reached her first. There were crack skaters on the ice, showing off their skills, and learners clinging to others with timid, awkward movements. And all at once, amidst all the skaters, she recognized the man cheering his daughter on.

Everything was made bright by him. His pleasant smile shed light all around him. The childishness of his expression made up his special charm, and Amelia felt herself smile at the sight. "When did you get here?" she said, approaching her friend at the sidelines whom she hasn't seen for a long time.

Amelia had to laugh at the look on Kotetsu's face. His mouth fell open at her words, and the blood drained out until he was as white as a sheet. "I? I've not long…yesterday…I mean today…I arrived," answered Kotetsu, in his shock not at once understanding her question. "You look well, Amelia." He offered her a teasing grin, and then he was overcome with confusion. "I didn't know you could skate, and skate so well." He looked at her earnestly. "Hey, maybe you can teach my kid some tricks!"

About to call his daughter close, he saw her skating around in a circle. "Oh, don't worry!" cried Helen. "I'll look after her!"

"I guess she'll teach her," murmured Kotetsu, looking at his daughter performing a nicely executed Biellmann spin, "And Kaede is having plenty of fun without me."

"That's not true," she responded with a fond smile, "It's because you're here that she has so much fun. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Kotetsu became thoughtful, and his face expressed serious hesitation. "How do you figure that out?" Her whole soul was filled with memories of her dad, and there was a smile of triumph and happiness shining in her eyes. "I just know," Amelia answered, and not for one second she averted her eyes away from him as she got off the ice and closer to him.

Kotetsu felt as though the sun was coming near him. He avoided looking at her as at the sun, but seeing her, as one does the sun, without looking. "So why are you back? Not that I'm complaining."

"I miss being a hero." Amelia caught the wisp of longing in Kotetsu's voice and her good mood plummeted. "A hero," Amelia echoed. "Did you at least talk to your former boss about returning?" She asked.

"Not exactly," Kotetsu grumbled. The unfairness of it all was too much for her. They say it's impossible for Wild Tiger—now with only one minute's worth of power total—to get back into the hero business.

Kotetsu watched her as she grumbled something under her breath that he was glad he couldn't understand. "They're all idiots," she murmured.

He smiled, and this smile completely transformed his face. He really was striking. "Lloyds is one of those idiots who want to hire me again, and he makes it pretty damn hard to turn down his offer."

Amelia blinked. "Wild Tiger is back in business?"

"Wild Tiger is back in business," Kotetsu repeated slowly, teasingly.

Her eyebrows rose in a look of surprise, studying him carefully, then her eyes filled with a little envy and a lot of happiness. For an instant she seemed unable to move. Then all at once she sprang forward and threw herself into his arms with enough force to knock him back a step. "I'm so happy for you!"

Kotetsu can't say anything; there's a lump in his throat and his eyes are stinging so he just smiles and lets himself be pulled into Amelia's warm, reassuring embrace. "Drop by my workplace and I'll cook you up something delicious to celebrate! It's the least I can do for you."

He shut his eyes and held on tight, and that wisp of longing returned in his voice, "I'm going to hold you to that."

Barnaby Brooks Jr. felt foolish, and he was not a man who enjoyed feeling foolish. Even in the international airport of Sternbild, he stood out as a man of six feet, filled with regret.

Nervous.

Scared.

Guilty.

People swirled around him, holiday joy in the air. It was December 24, the busiest day at the airport, a parking lot attendant had informed him, as if this was a _happy_ event.

Women wore Christmas corsages, and men struggled with bags and boxes stuffed with brightly wrapped parcels. Little girls were proud and pretty in overly frilly red dresses and leotards, and babies were stuffed into ridiculous green elf suits. The intercom blared out tinny renditions of carols and every transaction with a skycap or a counter girl ended with Merry Christmas.

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas… _There was no escaping it, so Barnaby stood like a rock, grim and unyielding, in the middle of this untidy wave of people filled with optimism and good cheer.

But it wasn't the fact that he hated Christmas that had Barnaby feel foolish. No, he didn't care less about that. When he left Sternbild a year ago with a list of questions about who he was and where he belonged, he had half the answers. He was the definition of a man in conflict—part of him thought he didn't deserve to come back, while the other part really loved the city that is Sternbild.

He did hate to be surrounded by Christmas, but most of all he hated the fact he might be too late when it came to Amelia, and truth be told, he did not particularly blame her for moving on. He spotted a man holding up a cardboard sign, roughly lettered, with Barnaby's name written on it.

"Merry Christmas," Drake Walker greeted him with a tired smile. Abigail was too shy to meet the handsome ex-hero in person and hid away behind her father. Barnaby glanced at him, and whatever was in that glance Drake recognized was not about Christmas cheer.

He had bad thoughts about this. It was his mother's fault he was standing here with the sign, and the next time she asks him to paint the house or rearrange the furniture he was going to disappear for a long time.

His mother's sweetness was at the heart of this problem. When Barnaby had phoned Amelia about his return, Sophie should have hung up. But, oh, no. Not his mother. His mother had offered Barnaby to spend Christmas with the family.

Not that he minds. And not that he wasn't looking forward to Amelia's dumb-struck expression when Barnaby walks through the door. It's Christmas, after all.

"You should tell her," he'd said, firmly.

"Nonsense," his mother had said, equally as firm. "That would spoil the surprise. Besides, the poor boy is all alone. I would have invited him over anyway."

"But what if things go wrong," he'd sputtered. "What if he's the bringer of ill news?"

"Everything will be fine," his mother had said cheerfully, unflinching in the face of his disapproval.

"We'll give him your seat at the table, bro," Danny had snuck in the conversation. His sarcasm was ignored. "You two have to keep this a secret from Amelia. It'll be such a romantic surprise," their mother said dreamily.

"A romantic surprise! Christmas is supposed to be rough—Barnaby will have to fight for his food in this family."

"Drake, don't be so hard. The man was desperate. I could hear it in his voice. I'm sure you would have done the same thing if you had talked to him instead of me." She knew him well. He would have given him another chance...for Amelia.

He'll make Barnaby choke on the turkey if it ends badly for his sister. And so while his mother baked cookies at home, Drake stood at the airport holding the stupid cardboard sign.

"I don't think we've met," Barnaby's smile was effortless. "I-I'm Abigail," the girl introduced herself. Drake thought it looked like he was trying desperately to look like he was happy for her. Underneath the smile, he looked tired and anxious, and he'd spit fire like a dragon if Drake mentioned anything about it.

Christmas dinner with family is exactly what Barnaby needs, he thought.

Amelia parked at the curb and slammed out of the car, eager as her boots crunched on fresh, powdery snow. Helen followed close behind. From inside, Amelia saw the lights from the Christmas tree. Red and blue, green and yellow, festive and glittering out onto the snow.

Gently played Christmas music practically sucked them inside, alluring and lovely. Amelia closed her eyes and breathed deeply of the warm, welcoming scent of Christmas past and present. "Christmas is the best time of the year."

"Here are my girls!" Sophie said, giving her daughters a fierce hug. "Amelia, I need you in the kitchen, right now." Before she could protest, the woman was pulling her along with the strength of a bull.

Helen greeted her brothers and husband, but Connor couldn't take his gaze away from their three-month-old son cradled in his arms. The little boy looked like perfection with a round face, a tiny rosebud mouth, a cute button nose and—when he wasn't sleeping—big blue eyes. Pride shone on his face, but more than that, love.

Helen was completely oblivious of Barnaby's presence in the living room. Unable to help it, Barnaby stared at her, analyzing each feature while the children—mostly the girls—were more than satisfied playing around with his golden hair, giggling at how soft it felt to the touch.

"That's aunt Helen," Jack whispered to him. "You know, just in case you think that's aunt Amelia." Barnaby smiled at that; there was no way he would ever mistake Helen for Amelia. Not in a thousand years. "Thanks for the advice," he ruffled up Jack's hair.

As a hero, his image had been linked to models, actresses and celebrities, but he'd never seen a more beautiful woman than the one he fell in love with. Her waist was trim, her legs slim and that long red hair always got his attention even from across a crowded room. Close-up was even better. Barnaby had realized just how much he missed her, and that he didn't want to be alone with his dark thoughts any longer.

"What is it with you today?" In the kitchen, her mother hugged her once more, a spontaneous action Amelia knew would be repeated time and again. Her mama was a hands-on kind of woman. Sophie smiled. "Nothing, dear."

Amelia tilted her head to the side, curiously, but thought nothing of it. She rolled up her sleeves and looked down at her hands before she starts on dinner. The backs of her hands were dotted with small burn scars from banging her hand on a hot oven too many times. She had a callus along the forefinger of her left hand where she held her knife and one fantastic scar across her palm from a cut.

Customers had complimented her on the food and service before they left the café. She was promised maximum stars, diamonds, happy faces, thumbs-up, however they designate their ratings. She couldn't have pulled it off without her staff and close friends.

"I'm excited to get this done."

"Are you now? Because if you are, I'm so ready to retire and leave you with the kitchen work."

"Semi-retire. I still have a lot to learn, Ma."

Sophie laughed. "Well, not yet. But you know how to cook as well as I do. Better. You're still young!" Amelia was laughing now. "As if age has anything to do with it!"

"Hello, Amelia."

The gently masculine voice was as familiar and warm as ever. Amelia's heart jerked against her rib cage. Barnaby Brooks Jr., the man who'd taken her heart and then left the year before, leaned against the kitchen counter.

Looking out of place amidst the kitchen, he was handsomer than ever. His blonde hair had grown out from the last time she'd seen him, and she detected a faint stubble on his chin and jaw-line. If anything it made him more rugged, more delicious.

Like his mouth. He had the most perfect lips a man could have. She remembered the feel of that mouth, the kisses they'd shared. She licked her own lips, gone bone-dry. "Barnaby?" she managed. "What are you doing here?" She worked hard to suppress her emotions, but the old feelings came rushing back like a tidal wave.

"I just got back from my flight about an hour ago. Your mother invited me over for Christmas," he said. Below a slash of blonde brows, his mint-green eyes were warm and gentle. There was a spark, a teasing glint, and when he smiled, his face lit up like the town square decorated for Christmas.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sophie said with a reassuring smile.

"I haven't seen you for a year," Amelia felt her cheeks grow warm.

"A year and a month to be exact. Fifteen days and about… fourteen hours." He unleashed a slow smile. "If anyone's keeping track." So he had missed her. Surely that was a good sign, wasn't it?

"I suppose my mother and siblings want me to give you another chance."

"They meddle. It's what people who care about each other do. It's only natural. But…" His smile diminished. "What do _you_ think?"

Amelia stared at him for a moment. To him it seemed like an eternity. He took a deep breath, knowing he had to get this right. "I've been miserable these past months, Amelia. I miss you—not as a friend or a shoulder to cry on, or a sister. As a woman. I'm scared to death to even hear those words come out of my mouth, but it's the truth. And I don't know what to do about it."

She flashed him a look worthy of the devil himself and reached out to pull him close. "I think you should get over here and kiss me before I change my mind." She didn't have to ask him twice. A split second later they were in each other's arms.

He lifted his hands to cradle her freckled, laughing face, her red locks whispering over his knuckles as he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. She murmured something into his mouth and kissed him back, and something sweet and warm and fierce surged through him, instantly burning off the years of grief and fear and hopelessness.

She needed to be touched. It felt fundamental somehow—like air and warmth and food. Then she pulled away, frowning, even as she lifted a hand to his face. "Are you really okay with spending Christmas here? I know how you feel about the holidays…"

He lowered his eyes. Took a breath. Pressed her hand to his heart. "I'll survive. What I want is to be with you."

One side of her mouth lifted. "Good," she said, hope shining in her eyes, and Barnaby drew her close, resting his chin on her head. "I'm sorry I acted like an ass." She blew a soft laugh through her nose. "Damn straight." When he laughed, she held him closer. "Tell me about your parents."

Barnaby smiled. "Sadly, I can't remember much," he said softly. "But I knew I grew up in the care of two loving people. They were brave, smart and kind. They wanted me to protect others, which was a very good thing. Then they passed away…" He hugged Amelia again. "And I don't think I'll ever get over it."

"I wish I could have met them." Chuckling, Barnaby cupped her face again, touching noses. "My parents would have loved you, I'm sure of it. Much like I couldn't help but fall in love with you."

She linked her hands around the back of his neck, her lips curved. "You're what I need in my life. I hope we never fight. Okay, maybe sometimes, cause it would be boring otherwise. As long as…you're sure you're ready for this? For us?"

"You have no idea how ready I am." Barnaby smiled. Then he kissed her again, feeling whole and sane and happy again for the first time in forever.


End file.
